angel guardian
by isa-kagamine
Summary: SHONEN AI-¿A quien eligirias? ¿a la persona que te quiere matar o la persona que te quiere proteger?. Si fueras alguien normal la respuesta seria sencilla pero... ¿que pasaria si fueras Kanda Yuu?.  ALLENXKANDA o LAVIXKANDA-SHONEN AI
1. Chapter 1

Hola antes que nada voy a decir que lo siento mucho por no publicar nada antes, lo que sucede es que he estado ocupada, y sigo estándolo solo que esta vez me escape un rato para publicar este fic que desde ayer iba rondando por mi cabeza.

Espero que les guste y bueno sin más preámbulos…

**NOTA: Estaba reeditándolo aunque sin muchos cambios solo las faltas ortográficas y algunas escenas y…-risa nerviosa-pero seguiré publicando los nuevos capítulos, en serio**

* * *

_Que extraño…. todo es oscuridad y me siento cansado ¿tal vez estoy durmiendo?, aunque…... ¿no me había despertado mucho antes?_

-Pobre muchacho…

-Aún es muy joven y es muy bien parecido

-Espero que este bien

-¿Ya llamaron a la ambulancia?

-¿Por qué hay tanto ruido afuera? ¡Acaso no saben que todavía es temprano! ¡Ya cállense!

El joven peli azul abrió los ojos y se paró totalmente enfadado con ganas de insultar y masacrar a las personas bulliciosas que no lo dejaban dormir pero al final quedo desconcertado al ver a tanta gente alrededor suyo.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-pregunto pero no fue contestado por nadie. Parecía que todos veían algo en particular.

-¿Qué es lo que estarán viendo?- se preguntó, miro hacia abajo y se encontró algo que nunca pensó ver ni en sueños, se veía a sí mismo, en el piso… parecía que dormía tranquilamente…

-¡¿Qué demonios sucede?! ¡POR QUE PUEDO VERME A MI MISMO!-grito casi desesperado

-Estas muerto-se escuchó una voz a su lado-te han asesinado…

-¿Y… quién… fue –sus palabras salieron entrecortadas sin quererlo ante el shock-él que…?

-Yo fui la persona que te mato

De la nada un joven pelirrojo de terno negro y con una sonrisa salió de las sombras.

-Mucho gusto Kanda Yuu. Mi nombre es Lavi, un shinigami y vine a llevarme tu alma

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado de verdad y antes que critiquen me gustaría decir algo para defenderme.

Hace mucho que no escribo algo y bueno ustedes entienden el problema de que cuando dejan de hacer algo por mucho tiempo se les olvida como empezar y luego…


	2. Chapter 2

Sigo reeditando… ah… que cansado pero no importa aún tengo que corregir.

**ACLARACIONES:**

-Este es un fic **ALLENXKANDAXLAVI**

-Este es un fic **shonen ai.**

* * *

-¿Que dijiste?-Kanda abrió los ojos más de lo común ante la repentina noticia.

-Que tengo que llevarme tu alma, es más…-Lavi algo a presuroso saco un reloj plateado del bolsillo -ya es tarde así que vayámonos- y sin previo aviso le tomo de la muñeca.

_-Que suave que es su piel...-_paso un fugaz pensamiento por la mente de Lavi ante el contacto ajeno, aunque claro ustedes saben que pasara...

-¡¿Que haces idiota?! ¡Suéltame!-Kanda furioso forcejeo queriendo soltarse, cosa que no lograba por el momento.

_-De apariencia es delicada pero su carácter es fuerte..._eres algo complicado ¿sabes?-comento divertido el pelirrojo y chasqueo los dedos, apareciendo en pocos segundos en un lugar totalmente diferente. Parecía que estaban dentro de un edificio o una especie de castillo ya que estaban en los corredores que eran alumbrados únicamente por la luz de las velas, las cuales flotaban en el aire.

-¿Dónde estamos?-_-._Definitivamente Kanda estaba totalmente confundido o una de tres: estaba dormido, loco o borracho ya aparte de ver cosas extrañas por alguna extraña razón se sentía... ¿bien?...

-Estamos en la orden, el lugar al que llevamos las almas-Lavi ligeramente observo a su acompañante quien se veía más relajado-ya estas tranquilo según veo... lo que sucede es que ya caíste bajo la influencia de la orden-y aprovechándose del estado de confusión de su acompañante comenzó a jalarlo suavemente para que caminara con él.

De reojo lo observo nuevamente y se dio cuenta de que se veía tan vulnerable totalmente distinto a antes.

-En momentos como este pienso que esta aura es tan practica- no pudo evitar comentar en voz alta y lo salto asegurándose que no se moviera-necesito hacer el papeleo correspondiente así que espérame aquí.

Nada más dio unos pasos se detuvo de improviso al ver como una nube de polvo se acercaba directamente a él, en esta había un pequeño anciano.

-¡Hola bookman que...!-y antes de terminar la frase el anciano salto y de una patada lo mando a volar.

_-Definitivamente estoy durmiendo..._

-¡Viejo que te pasa!-se levantó Lavi exaltado del piso y comenzó a sacudirse el polvo.

-¡Estúpido aprendiz has cometido un error!

-¿Error? panda ya sabía que estabas mal por la edad pero no pensé que fuera para tanto... ¡¿por qué dices que me equivoque si cumplí con todas las condiciones y traje el alma?!

-Idiota-bookman suspiro cansadamente-su protector aún está vivo...

...

...

-¿Qué?-Lavi ahora fue el que se sorprendió-panda... yo no lo vi en ningún momento

-La cuestión es que está vivo y está haciendo un escándalo en la central, tal parece que no le gusto el hecho que hayan matado a su protegido cuando no estaba-comento con una marcada ironía para luego suspirar cansado- él debe regresar a su mundo.

-Pero... panda...-el shinigami trato de protestar-él ya ha visto la orden, sabe de nosotros además… ahora es prohibido borrarle la memoria.

-¡Estúpido aprendiz eso ya lo sé!, esta es la primera vez que ha ocurrido algo así y no podemos hacer nada más que confiar en las palabras del joven de no decir nada...¡ENTIENDES!-le grito a Kanda quien confuso asintió.

-Hm...-bufo enfadado y antes de desaparecer murmuro bajo, solo para que Lavi escuchara, debes terminar lo que empezaste, es una orden.

-Eso ocurrirá definitivamente-la expresión encantadora de Lavi cambió radicalmente a una sin emoción a la vez que murmuraba entre dientes-eso ya lo tenía planeado hacer mucho antes de que me lo ordenaras.

-¿Quién es esa persona tan extraña?-Kanda interrogo a Lavi quien se mantenía de espaldas no dejando ver su rostro. Al escuchar la voz de Kanda, recupero su expresión amistosa y dijo-ah... él es panda, mi maestro.

-¡Idiota aun te estoy escuchando!

-Ups...-Lavi agacho la cabeza. Definitivamente aún no se terminaba de acostumbrar a ciertas cosas.

-Podrías decirme...

Al escuchar la dulce voz con la que Kanda le hablaba Lavi volteo sorprendido tal vez pensando que tanto tiempo en la orden pudo haberle afectado en su personalidad.

-Podrías decirme... ¡QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDE AQUI!

-Eh... y yo que pensé que había cambiado...- murmuro para sí mismo

-¡Tuve un día extraño, un idiota me dice que he muerto, me lleva a un lugar extraño y un viejo con complejo de panda me dice que voy a volver! ¡No entiendo nada!

_-Bueno...viéndolo desde su punto de vista... si es algo muy extraño (en realidad bastante) y tal vez necesite explicarle... así que ¿le digo o no?-_pensó seriamente por un momento llevándose una mano a la barbilla y se decidió por la que sería mejor.

-Esta es la salida (aunque claro para él)

Kanda lo fulmino con la mirada.

-_Que mal carácter... y eso que aún está bajo la influencia de la orden_-pensó-está bien, voy a contarte todo... soy un shinigami.

-¿Un dios de la muerte?-pregunto Kanda con incredulidad

-Técnicamente no, en realidad soy un ángel de la muerte que en simples palabras nuestra misión es matar a las personas cuando les llegue el momento y llevar su alma a la orden, en donde se decidirá su destino.

Aunque claro hice lo mismo contigo solo que hubo un problema... tu ángel protector aún permanece con vida y eso no me permite llevarte conmigo.

-¿Protector?-Kanda entrecerró los ojos más confundido que antes-¿de qué demonios hablas?

-Se supone que tenemos unas condiciones para llevarnos las almas y la más importante de todas es que el ángel guardián que los protege debe estar muerto.

-¿Ángel guardián?

...

...

-¡Es una especie de broma! ¿Cómo quieres que te crea que existe algo así?-le grito exaltado

-Después de todo lo que has visto ¿aún no puedes creer en seres así? de verdad que eres alguien muy peculiar-y no pudo contener una carcajada ante Kanda quien tomo estas palabras como una ofensa.

Lavi dejo de reírse en el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que alguien había llegado provocando así un largo silencio en el que solo se examinaron mutuamente.

…

…

…

-Qué extraño-Lavi comento de la nada rompiendo así el largo silencio y llamando la atención del humano.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Parece que es algo posesivo ya que me mira fijamente como si quisiera fulminarme con la mirada.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-De tu angel guardián

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Yo solo lo protejo de ti que lo quisiste matar!-Kanda escucho una voz cercana a su oído y de pronto observo como unos brazos aparecían lentamente alrededor de su cuello. Cuando salió de la impresión pudo observar claramente a un joven peliblanco, más bajo que él y de terno blanco quien lo abrazaba casi posesivamente.

Momento incomodo en el que solo se miran entre si.

...

...

-¡Suéltame enano!- Kanda incomodo ante tanta cercanía empujo al más joven quien se cayó al piso.

-Itai... eso dolió... espera-abrió más grandes los ojos al darse cuenta de algo- Kanda acaso tú... ¿puedes verme?

-Supuse que sucedería esto ya que al estar tanto tiempo conmigo en la orden los sentidos de Yuu se están acostumbrando a nuestra presencia... es más él será el único humano que podrá vernos-comento al parecer no siendo escuchado por los demás.

-Nunca pensé que pasaría esto... aunque... ¿enano?... ahora que lo pienso...-se paró de golpe- ¡¿por qué me llamaste así si mi nombre es Allen?!

-Serás lo que sea pero eso no te da derecho de abrazarme

...

...

Un ligero rubor apareció en las mejillas del albino-¡eso solo fue para protegerte idiota!

Lavi estaba en medio de ambos con una visible gotita en la cabeza y sin saber qué hacer.

-Eto... podrían calmarse.

-¡TU NO TE METAS!-ambos le gritaron y continuaron con su riña.

-Si se supone que me cuidas... ¡¿que hacías en el momento en el que "ese idiota" me trato de matar?

-¡Yo no soy un idiota!-se quejó Lavi pero al parecer no fue escuchado por nadie.

...

...

Allen se calmó de golpe y al parecer algo avergonzado comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

-Se supone que los ángeles guardianes tenemos una especie de descanso para comer o dormir que es el tiempo que nuestros protegidos duermen.

-¿Y?

-Pues me moría de hambre y salí a comer por un momento-sonrió llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

...

...

-¡Idiota! ¡cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso!

Antes de que comenzaran otra pelea Lavi aprovecho el momento. Se le acerco a Kanda y tomándolo del mentón, ante el desconcierto de ambos, le dio un suave beso que duro unos escasos segundos. Cuando este término lo soltó y se alejó solo lo suficiente para verlo.

-Acaso -pensó Kanda aun aturdido-_lo que paso fue mi primer..._

_-¿Qué raro?-pensó Lavi-parece algo turbado como si fuera..._-una sonrisa algo perversa se formó en su rostro al pensar en una posibilidad.

-¿Qué te pasa Yuu? ¿por qué te ves tan extraño? acaso...-una sonrisa burlona se asomó por sus labios-acaso fue tu primer beso y yo te lo robe.

Pocos minutos después...

-Esta bien acepto el hecho de que Yuu me tirara un puñetazo por lo del beso pero... ¡por qué tú tuviste que patearme!-y señalo a Allen quien parecía igual o hasta más exaltado que Kanda

-¡Porque soy su angel guardian y mi misión es proteger a Kanda de todo!

-Si claro-contesto Lavi aburrido-más bien no será que estás enamorado de Yuu y estas celoso.

-¡Que! ¡Eso es imposible!-le grito Allen completamente rojo y más exaltado que antes.

-¡Ya cállense ustedes!-Kanda poniéndose en medio separo a ambos quienes parecían querer iniciar una pelea. En realidad Allen.

-¿Por qué nos separas?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo

-No me importa lo que les suceda si quieren mátense

Ambos quedan en shock por la frialdad de sus palabras.

-Lo único que yo quiero es irme de aquí y ¡no volver a verte a ti maldito pelirrojo pervertido!

-Eso no va a ser posible-comento el pelirrojo con un tono enigmático.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?

-Que tú me veras más pronto de lo que imaginas...

De pronto algo comenzó a surgir de la espalda del shinigami, eran unas alas negras que al ampliarse lo cubrieron completamente.

-Porque tú eres mi presa-y tras este comentario Lavi desapareció en medio de plumas que desaparecieron en un parpadeo.

* * *

NOTA:

Hola soy yo los extrañe bastante, espero que les gusta la historia. Siéndoles franca en un inicio quería que esta historia fuera un laviyuu pero no sé al agregar a Allen en la historia no se… pero me está empezando a caer mejor y ¡kya! no sé pero me está comenzando a encantar….

Aclaro: Lavi no lo beso porque le interese Kanda o algo así (bueno no todavía) la razón va a estar en el siguiente capítulo.

Importante: La cantidad de laviyuu o yullen que va a ver va a depender de los review (soy algo cruel pero lo que más me gusta de escribir es recibirlos). Y bueno apoyen a su pareja favorita ya sea el LAVIYUU O YULLEN ¿con quién creen que se deberia quedar Kanda? ¿con la persona que lo protege o con la persona que lo quiere matar?

Ahora que tengo tiempo contestare los review del cap anterior:

_Marievolo Kruriat:¡_Muchas pero muchas gracias por ser una de mis fieles lectoras! Y tienes razon Lavi de shinigami es tan….-se le cae la baba-no se porque pero al imaginarmelo con sus alas negras….-suspiro- bueno adios espero que nos comuniquemos pronto.

_deskdraik:_Gracias por comentar ¡me encantas! Espero que te guste el nuevo formato que es: allenxkandaxlavi….. y bueno que más decir….-pensando- ah claro espero que nos llevemos mejor que antes y me siguen gustando tus amenazas…. Adios.

Y bueno me despido…. Hasta la proxima…


	3. Chapter 3

Hola otra vez... creo que esta vez actualice algo rápido pero es que... ¡me emocionaron los comentarios! no sé por que pero me hacen estar de tan buen humor.

Bueno los resultados hasta el momento estarán en el final del capítulo y... VOTEN POR SU PAREJA FAVORITA...

* * *

-Todo lo que paso... ¿fue un sueño?-Kanda aun adormilado se levantó a medias, sentándose en la cama,-si eso debe ser-bostezo ligeramente-porque es imposible que existan seres como shinigamis o ángeles guardia...-se detuvo al sentir una cálida y tranquila respiración muy cerca suyo.

-No puede ser que...-ahora despierto por la sorpresa volteo lentamente esperando no encontrar lo que pensaba. Pero como las cosas nunca salen como uno espera... allí a tan solo unos pocos centímetros de distancia se encontraba tranquilamente durmiendo un joven peliblanco…

...

…

...

Momentos de silencio en la que asimila la situación para luego.

-¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUI!-Se escuchó un fuerte grito que despertó a casi toda una calle, quienes se despertaron de mal humor o cayéndose de la cama (recuerden: Kanda se levanta temprano).

-Eso dolió...-se quejó dolorosamente Allen quien por el grito se había caído intempestivamente de la cama-¡Kanda que te pasa! ¡Por qué me despiertas de ese modo!... ¿are?-Allen se enfocó bien en Kanda quien al parecer al igual que él se había caído de la cama y lo miraba de una forma algo extraña.

-Kanda ¿qué sucede?

-¡¿Qué demonios haces TÚ en mi cama?-le pregunto Kanda con una especie de tic nervioso y aguantándose las ganas de aventarle un despertador que casualmente estaba al alcance de su mano.

-¿Y qué tiene de extraño?-le pregunto Allen algo confundido.

-Eh...

-He dormido contigo de ese modo durante varios años-y como la paciencia es poca y ustedes saben lo que pasara.

-Eso dolió...-murmuro Allen semi-inconsciente y preguntándose aún ¿cómo hizo Kanda para que un despertador pueda doler tanto?

Sonidos de alguien subiendo casi frenéticamente por las escaleras.

-Ah cierto-se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta. De la nada entro un hombre algo mayor que como si fuera misión imposible se apretujo contra la pared y revisaba el perímetro con una... ¿sartén?. El hombre tras revisar el perímetro suspiro aliviado.

-¿Yuu que te paso?-le pregunto con voz preocupada

...

...

Kanda mira al recién llegado fríamente

...

...

-Tiedoll-Kanda pregunto con una visible gotita en la cabeza-¿qué haces con esa sarten?

-¿Ah?-Tiedoll mira la sarten en su mano y algo incómodo se lleva la mano a la cabeza-es que cuando escuche tu grito yo... eto... y por cierto-sonrió tratando de cambiar el tema-¿Yuu que te paso?

-Antes que nada ¿ves algo inusual allí?-y señalo directamente a Allen quien consciente de nuevo continuaba sentado en el piso.

Tiedoll observo cuidadosamente el lugar y vio todo absolutamente normal, era una simple, bonita y ordenada habitación.-No veo nada diferente.

-Ah entonces... no fue nada-Kanda agacho la cabeza mientras murmuraba maldiciones hacia cierto pelirrojo pervertido que dijo la verdad.

-Eto...-una gotita se formó en la cabeza de Tiedoll al verlo maldecir por largo tiempo-Yuu el desayuno está listo-y tal como vino salió.

Kanda algo enfadado tomo su uniforme y se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha.

-Que molesto que es todo esto... ahora cuando Tiedoll aparecio pude ver claramente una luz blanca que lo acompañaba acaso... ¿era su angel guardian?... ¡POR QUE DEMONIOS SOY EL UNICO QUE PUEDE VERLOS!... para empeorar las cosas el que se supone que es mi angel guardian parece un idiota que no puede cuidar a nadie y luego está el pelirrojo pervertido que...

-¡Demonios!-bufo enfadado desabotonándose la camisa para darse una ducha y tratar de asimilar lo acontecido pero hubo algo que lo Allen quien al parecer lo miraba.

-...

...

...-Momento incomodo en el que solo se miran.

-¡FUERA DE AQUI!-le grito Kanda y Allen salió presuroso del baño en medio de objetos de baño que este le lanzaba.

-Kanda tranquilízate yo no sería capaz de verte e invadir tu espacio personal... yo solo quiero... protegerte-murmuro lo último que no pasó desapercibido por el peliazul.

-¿Y se supone que debo agradecerte enano?

-..._enano... me llamo ¿qué?...-_una especie de aura negra lo cubrió y salió su lado darck-¡se supone que debes agradecerme chico estúpido y maleducado!-comenzo a decir eso y más improperios hasta que escucho unos pasos.

-Entonces... ¡toma mis gracias!-le grito Kanda abriendo la puerta y lanzándole un frasco en la cabeza a Allen dejándolo inconsciente nuevamente.

Después de que Kanda terminara de darse una ducha y de hacerle saber sutilmente por medio de una paliza a Allen que no debía acercarse a su cama y el entrar al baño mientras él se bañara, ambos bajaron para que Kanda desayune.

Kanda comía su desayuno algo intranquilo por la insistente mirada que lo comenzaba a irritar. Allen lo miraba de una forma algo particular.

-Pensé que ustedes no podían comer la comida de los humanos-Kanda dejo de comer ante la insistente mirada.

-No es que no podamos-contesto Allen con simpleza-para nosotros el comer es algo tan innecesario ya sea nuestra comida o la de ustedes, los humanos, solo que...-sus ojos parecieron brillar-tu comida se ve tan deliciosa.

_-Ese angel es un idiota..._-Sin querer le miro y se dio cuenta que Allen tenía los ojos puros como si fuera un niño pequeño que...

-Si no quieres entonces no comas-Kanda le acerco su desayuno en un aparente desinterés y continuo- pero no te lo termi...-antes de terminar de hablar vio que ya no quedaba absolutamente nada.

-Gracias por la comida-el albino junto sus manos en forma respetuosa tras terminar y Kanda quedo en shock ante la peculiaridad del menor.

Rato después...

-¡Kanda esperame!

-No quiero

-¡¿Qué te pasa por que vas tan rápido?

-Tu estarás acostumbrado pero para mí es terriblemente molesto ver tantas luces por todos lados.

-De verdad-Allen se detuvo-entonces tal vez... yo podría...

-¡Enano porque te demoras tanto!

-Eh...-reacciono y corrió detrás de Kanda-¡Kanda espérame!

...

En el salón de clases:

-Alumnos les informó de la llegada de un nuevo compañero. Espero que sean amables con él.

Murmuros se escucharon en el aula...

-Pasa-dijo el profesor y entro al aula un apuesto pelirrojo quien causo estremecimiento en las chicas y sorpresa en Allen y Kanda.

-_¿Que hace un shinigami aquí?-¿Qué demonios hace él aquí?-_pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Lavi-y adoptando un porte animado sonrió ganandose varios suspiros y chillidos por parte de las chicas y odio de los chicos quienes lo vieron como un rival.

-Bueno...cof...cof-tosio el profesor ante la interrupción de las chicas y continuo-te sentaras...-observo cuidadosamente los asientos vacios- te sentaras al lado de la señorita Garent.

_-Eso no lo tenia planeado-_el pelirrojo pensó.

Lavi pareció tensarse ligeramente, miro directamente al profesor y le pregunto en tono confiado- ¿está usted seguro?

-_Qué extraño_…-pensó Kanda a la vez que se sobaba los ojos ya que le había parecido ver por una fracción de segundos que el ojo verde de Lavi había oscurecido hasta tener matices rojizos.

-Tiene razón joven...¿cómo pude ser tan descuidado?... su asiento es al lado del joven Kanda.

-Oh esta bien-y como si fueran amigos de toda la vida Lavi le dio unas palmadas en la espalda al profesor y se dirigió a su asiento.

Todos los alumnos veían con expectación lo que sucederia, en realidad más bien algunos apostaban en cuanto tiempo el nuevo pediría cambiarse de sitio o si es que Kanda lo golpearía y cosas por el estilo ya que no por ninguna razón Kanda se sentaba solo, ya más de uno habia intentado acercársele, sobre todo los nuevos y ya sean hombres o mujeres todos recibían la misma respuesta. Una fulminante mirada que se encargaba de hacerlos desistir de sus propósitos. Así que sin duda esta no iba a ser la excepción, todos miraban a Lavi quien a pesar de la mirada fulminante de Kanda se sentó a su lado.

-¿Que paso?-todos se preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué es lo que haces TÚ aquí?-Kanda le pregunto más molesto que de costumbre

-Muy buena pregunta...¿que sera lo que hago aquí?-pareció meditar-bueno... supongo que sentarme... ¿no crees?

-Idiota-se formó una venita en la sien del peliazul-te pregunte la razón por la que estas aquí

-Te extrañe...

-Eh..._¿acaso es una broma?-_Kanda estaba confundido e incomodo ya que era la primera vez que veia al shinigami pelirrojo sin sonreír además lo miraba con una extraña seriedad.

Lavi lo siguió mirando con seriedad hasta que no pudo más, esbozó una sonrisa y luego comenzó a reírse a la vez que decía: Yuu te ves tan gracioso cuando estas sorprendido.

-¡YA CALLATE IDIOTA! ¡NO ME LLAMES POR MI NOMBRE!

-No recuerdas lo que te dije ayer

-No -Kanda le respondió secamente

-¿Como que no te acuerdas?-Lavi le reclamo con una especie de puchero-te dije que te vería más pronto de lo que esperabas y ves lo cumplí aunque claro... no fue mi propia decisión sino que mi superior me ordeno vigilarte y que no incumplieras tu parte.

-¡Que dijiste idiota!

Ya en este momento de la conversación todos en el salón miraban la escena de una forma nada sutil.

-Yuu ¿te molesta que este aquí?

-No como crees-Kanda contesto con un notable sarcasmo

-Ah entonces-Lavi pareció pensar en algo y esbozo una imperceptible sonrisa-¿te molesto que no te salude como debía?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que no te di un beso de bienvenida.

Kanda se tensó al instante de escuchar esas palabras. Volteo ligeramente y se dio cuenta que era observado de una forma nada pero nada sutil por sus compañeros.

_-El idiota no sería capaz de..._

...

...

...

-¡Ya cállate!-le grito Kanda sumamente enfadado y cruzandose de brazos le dio una indiferente mirada dandole entender con eso que su presencia allí ya no le importaba.

-¿Que es lo que sucede aquí?-dijo Allen con una especie de tic nervioso ya que estaba nada pero nada conforme con lo que había sucedido

El shinigami que había conocido el día anterior además de haber intentado matar a Kanda confiesa que va a vigilarlo y sobre todo se atrevió a amenazar a su protegido con un... BESO...

Él entendía que las únicas personas que podían verlo eran Lavi y Kanda, Kanda parecía estar sumergido en su propio mundo así que Lavi se daría cuenta que lo estaba llamando.

-¡Oye!-llamo Allen de muy mal humor

Sin respuesta

-¡Hey shinigami!

Otra vez sin respuesta

-¡Lavi o como sea que te llames!¡cómo se te ocurre presentarte asi! ¡sé que a pesar que digas que vas a vigilar a Kanda eso no es lo único ya que rompiste una de nuestras más importantes reglas que es no hacernos visibles ante los humanos asi que contesta! ¡que planeas!

Lavi no contesta y aburrido se mira las uñas.

-¿Por qué no contestas?-le grito Allen ya exasperado

-Porque -Lavi sonrio poniéndole la mayor malicia posible a cada palabra-se supone que no puedo verte.

...

…

…

-Yuu estoy aburrido asi que salgamos a caminar

-No quiero-Kanda contesto firmemente cruzándose de brazos

-Pero Yuu…-el pelirrojo hizo un breve puchero para luego sonreír con algo de malicia-Yuu que te parece si les comento a tus compañeros lo del be...

En ese momento Kanda se para y se dirige a la entrada.

-Yuu ¿a dónde vas?

-A donde más idiota... a caminar-y salo seguido de Allen quien lo acompañaba en silencio

Lavi continuo mirando hacia la entrada hasta que reacciono- ¡Yuu espérame!

-¡Idiota, no me llames asi!

...

…

…

-Qué raro hace mucho que no te escucho hablar

-Qué raro... pensé que no podías verme-comento el peliblanco con marcada ironía.

-Este...-el pelirrojo carraspeo y cambio de tema cuando observo que Kanda estaba lejos como para escucharlo-tienes razón con lo que dijiste, rompí algunas reglas

-Lo supuse-Allen comento con simpleza para luego detenerse tras meditarlo-¿qué?... ¡qué hiciste que!

-Eso no importa después de todo lo hice por una buena razón.

-¿Que buena razón puede haber para que rompas una regla tan importante?

Lavi se limitó a señalar algo delante suyo.

Allen dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar que Lavi señalaba pero no vio nada, solo habia una persona allí... era Kanda.

_-Que idiota que es_...-pensó Lavi tocándose la frente con la yema de los dedos.

-Acaso no te parece una suficiente buena razón el que un humano pueda vernos.

-EH...

-Además mi deber es vigilarlo

-...

...

...

-Bueno si pero... ¡no era necesario que te hicieras visible para poder vigilarlo!-le grito ya exaltado.

-Podría ser cierto lo que dices pero detesto ser solo un observador...-Lavi se dio cuenta en ese momento que la mirada de Allen había cambiado parecía que había perdido "ese brillo" en sus ojos... como si estuviera...-debe ser muy triste-agrego al darse cuenta de lo que el angel sentía.

Tras escuchar esto Allen bajo la mirada y sin darse cuenta lo que hacía apretó fuertemente su puño hasta casi hacerlo sangrar.

El shinigami tras observar esta reacción por una fracción de segundos esbozo una imperceptible sonrisa cruel para luego cambiar su gesto a uno más comprensivo.

-Allen sabes...

-¿Ah?-el peliblanco reacciono-¿qué dijiste?

-No, nada

-Lavi hay algo que me curiosidad

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Cómo hiciste para poder estudiar aqui?

-Digamos que a veces puedo ser tan persuasivo-y sonrió con burla.

-Entonces usaste tus poderes-Allen suspiro cansado

-Si es que ya rompí una regla entonces porque no puedo romper más...-comento el pelirrojo con simpleza.

Allen no respondió y se quedó pensando algo que desde muy poco estaba rondandole por la cabeza.

Entonces sono el timbre dando por terminado el descanso...

Kanda ya aburrido se disponía a regresar a su salón de clases pero un llamado lo detuvo.

-¡Yuu espérame!

Aunque claro e vez de detenerse comenzó a caminar más rápido. Antes de que Lavi caminara también Allen lo tomo del brazo obligándolo a detenerse.

-Lavi tengo un favor que pedirte.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto curioso

-Se supone que no debo pero tengo algo importante que hacer en este momento asi que...¿puedes cuidar a Kanda por mí por unos minutos?

...

...

...

Lavi asimila lo que le dijo Allen minutos antes...

-¡Que! ¡Que tú quieres que yo que!

-Es que tengo algo muy pero muy importante que hacer pero no quiero que a Kanda le pase algo malo y...

-¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo?-le pregunto algo exaltado-¡por si no lo recuerdas soy un shinigami!

-¿Y?

-Que no estoy aquí únicamente para vigilarlo sino que vine a terminar mi trabajo, es decir a llevarme su alma en el momento que sea más conveniente para mi.

-Entonces no hay problema...

Lavi se quedo en shock tras escucharlo-¿qué es lo que dices?

Una gran sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en el rostro del menor-no creo que intentes algo cuando yo no este

-¡¿Y por qué piensas eso?-le pregunto enfadado ya que de un modo u otro lo habia herido en su orgullo de shinigami

-Sé que lo vas a hacer por dos razones-comenzó a enumerar graciosamente con los dedos-primero debes hacerlo porque si no puede que otro shinigami te gane y te lo quite.

...

...

...

A pesar de que Lavi fingió no importarle no pudo evitar que apareciera por una fracción de segundos una especie de brillo asesino en su ojo verde.

-Además no te lo puedes llevar tú ya que te encontrarías con bookman que...-Esta vez Lavi se lo imagino y definitivamente no le gusto lo que veia ya que recibir golpes de un panda no era algo muy saludable.

...

...-Lavi entrecerro los ojos meditandolo y algo enfadado contesto-esta bien, acepto pero... eh... ¿a dónde se fue?-se preguntó ya que en el momento de abrir los ojos vio con sorpresa que el angel había desaparecido.-Ese ángel es un descortés aparte de pedirme un favor se va sin darme las gracias-bufo enfadado y miro hacia un lugar en particular-y lo peor de todo es que Yuu no me espero...

Ya en el salón de clases...

-¿Y el enano?

-¿Me preguntas por Allen?

-no preguntes idioteces-le contesto Kanda aburrido-por supuesto que me refiero a él

-Allen salio

-Ah... entiendo...

_-Que aburrido que es todo esto...estoy fingiendo escuchar una clase y ser un humano...aun no entiendo por que acepte ayudar al angel, si es que soy un shinigami y eso no es parte de mi naturaleza y tampoco es una orden... entonces...¿por qué?_

Y sin querer desvió la mirada hacia Kanda quien aburrido tomaba algunos apuntes. De pronto observo como uno de los brazos de Kanda caía fuera de su asiento.

-_Su mano se ve tan... no sé… tan cálida y tan...¿humana?-_extendio su mano y pudo darse cuenta que ahora estaba tan cerca que él podría... él podría...-Solo se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho cuando Kanda volteo a verlo, exigiendo una respuesta con la mirada, ya que no sin ninguna razón un chico te toma de la mano.

-¿_Que se supone que estoy haciendo?-_se regaño mentalmente-yo solo...-Lavi desvió el rostro tratando de evitar que Kanda vea el ligero sonrojo que amenazaban por aparecer en sus mejillas anta la repentina vergüenza que sintió por acceder tan fácilmente a su impulso repentino-yo solo... te tome de la mano porque Allen me pidio que te protegiera y ya que soy un shinigami este es el único medio que encontré para hacerlo asi que no te ilusiones, no hay otro motivo...

_-¿Que demonios le estoy diciendo?-pensó_

-Idiota, ¿por qué tendria que pensar yo en otro motivo?-murmuro Kanda de una forma casi inaudible y él también desvió la mirada mostrando el repentino interés por la clase.

_¿Porque tuve que mentirle?, no tengo ninguna razón para hacerlo es más ni siquiera tengo una razón para haberle contestado ya que él es solo un humano... un simple y frágil humano...pero… ¿por qué lo tome de la mano?-penso seriamente por un momento-creo que la razón por la que lo hice es que como shinigami soy demasiado egoísta y actue sin importarme los sentimientos de los demás... entonces ahora que ya lo hice... ¿debo soltarlo?... pero eso no concuerda con la excusa que le di... así que es mejor no hacerlo..._

_-_Pero eso no evita que...-ligeramente sonrojado logro ver como ambas manos entrelazadas entre si se amoldaban en una perfecta unión.

_-El tomarlo de la mano no es necesario para protegerlo de los demás shinigami, yo tan solo_...-y sin darse cuenta ejerció más fuerza en el agarre a la vez que extendía sus hermosas alas negras, imperceptibles para los humanos, cubriendo en parte a Kanda, sin que este se de cuenta, casi como un abrigo.

-Me parece algo extraño que la dirección me mande un nuevo a esta hora-comento para sí mismo el maestro-bueno no importa... alumnos espero que sean amables con él... preséntate-le dijo al joven peliblanco quien con una inocente alegría veía el lugar logrando varios suspiros por parte de las chicas-mucho gusto mi nombre es Allen y...-parpadeo al ver algo que lo disgusto-y...

...

...

...

-¡Que es lo que estás haciendo maldito aprovechado!

Nada más escucharon el grito se soltaron de las manos al instante y lograron que por una fracción de segundos los demás alumnos que casi se desnucaron de lo rápido que voltearon no vea la inusual y muy dificil de explicar escena.

Allen se dirigió a pasos rapidos hacia Lavi, llegando en pocos segundos a estar frente a él.

-Eh... hola Allen... ¿que tal te fue?-inquirio con algo de nerviosismo ante la mirada semi-asesina que este le dirigía.

Minutos después...

-Bueno ahora que el joven Walker ya decidió donde sentarse continuaremos con la clase.

_-¿Acaso no es algo normal que después de un favor te den las gracias?...entonces...-_Lavi volteo a ver a Lavi quien sentado detrás de Kanda lo miraba fríamente.

-_Entonces... ¿por qué a mí?_

Tras terminar las clases

-Lavi tenemos que hablar

_-Supongo que querrá que le explique lo que paso con Yuu...¿Que hago afrontar las consecuencias de lo que paso antes o... desviar el tema?..._

-Allen así que por fin lo hiciste...

-Ah... ¿qué cosa?-el animo enfadado del menor se convirtio en una auténtica curiosidad

-Me parece algo extraño que lo hayas hecho ya que tú no eres de esa clase de chicos asi que... ¿por qué razón rompiste las reglas?

El menor se sorprendió por la repentina pregunta y al parecer algo avergonzado comenzó a jugar con sus dedos como si fuera un niño pequeño...

-¡Espera!-pareció reaccionar de golpe-¡no tengo porque decírtelo además aun no me contestas!

_-Eh... ya se dio cuenta...-penso_

-Allen me da curiosidad algo-comento divertido al ver que Allen parecía olvidar el verdadero asunto-¿por qué le mentiste a Yuu?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Lo que sucede es que cuando me pediste el favor de que protegiera a Yuu...

-No lo llames asi-Allen le dirigio una mirada a Lavi quien en cambio de asustarse le causo gracia y continuo-me di cuenta por la forma en la que me lo pediste que era la primera vez que te separabas de él por propia voluntad.

-¿Y?

-Que ayer le dijiste que te separaste de él por ir a comer y eso no concuerda con mi hipotesis asi que... ¿qué es lo que realmente paso ayer?

...

...

...

Allen al no poder pensar en una causa probable suspiro cansado decidido a contar la verdad (nota:siempre crei que Allen es malo mintiendo).

-Antes que nada... ¿has escuchado del general Cross?

-¿Del general Cross?-Lavi pareció meditar-nunca lo he visto pero se dice que posee uno de los más importantes cargos de la orden, es el arcangel más fuerte de los cuatro principales, su arma especial se llama sentencia y que casi no se encuentra en la orden ya que le gusta estar en el mundo de los humanos.

Allen se queda en shock-_No puedo creer que se diga eso de esa clase de persona-penso_

_-_¿Por qué me lo preguntas? ¿acaso lo conoces?-le pregunto con aparente curiosidad.

-Si lo conozco... para mi desgracia-murmuro lo último que no pasó desapercibido por el pelirrojo-él es mi maestro, el que me inicio como angel guardian-suspiro cansado el menor a la vez que aparecia una especie de aura sombría a su alrededor.

Lavi noto al instante la relación del angel con su maestro debido a los gestos y el tono de voz apesumbrado con el que lo pronunciaba y sonrió divertido al pensar en algo que lo divertiría por el momento.

-Qué envidia-Lavi noto el tick nervioso que empezaba a formarse en el rostro de Allen y continuo-debe ser algo realmente interesante tenerlo a él como maestro

...

...

...

-¡QUE!-Allen abrio los ojos más de lo común y queriendo hacer reaccionar a Lavi comenzó a sacudirlo de una manera desesperada casi rayando a lo psicópata-¡Lavi debes estar loco! ¡Es la peor de las torturas! ¡Cross no solo es de poca paciencia,orgulloso,libertino,alcoholico,malvado,s oberbio,mujeriego y cruel... ¡no! sino que también es capaz de noquear a su discípulo con su arma, huir y dejarlo tirado para que él sea quien pague las cuentas...cuentas...aun me faltan muchas por pagar...-murmuro lastimosamente y llorando sus penas económicas.

-Eto..._eso no lo tenía planeado...-_Lavi pensó con una sincera expresión confundida al ver a Allen en ese estado.

En otro lugar...

-Achu... ¿que raro? tal vez tenga un resfriado-se preguntó Cross algo extrañado ya que seria la primera vez que se enfermara.

De regreso Lavi y Allen...

-Tranquilizate-le dijo el pelirrojo al albino poniendole una mano en su hombro en gesto de compañerismo-además tú no eres el único maltratado por su maestro por ejemplo en mi caso mi maestro es un viejito, pequeño, aburrido, con cara de panda, amargado, estricto y no me deja hacer nada de lo que quiero.

En otro lugar...

-Achu-estornudo bookman y se sono la nariz-que raro tal vez yo también este enfermo

-Que debil que eres como para enfermarte-le dijo Cross con voz burlona

Ambos se encontraban en una contienda de ajedrez, bookman cruzado de brazos analizaba la mejor jugada y Cross aburrido miraba la copa de Whisky en su mano.

-Tú tambien estornudaste-contraataco el anciano ingeniosamente a lo que Cross casi escupe el whisky que tomaba en esos momentos.

-En el mundo de los humanos el continuo cambio de climas provoca que incluso los más fuertes o sea yo-recalco lo ultimo- se resfríen.

En otro lugar...

-¡Allen todavia no has dicho lo que paso ayer!-le grito el shinigami mostrando impaciencia ante el largo silencio por parte del otro.

-El dia habia comenzado bien pero todo cambio cuando Cross vino a visitarme-suspiro cansadamente-para él el tomar solo es algo aburrido y como no encontraba a nadie con quien tomar me eligió a mí de último recurso

-_¿Y se supone que así es un maestro?_-penso Lavi con una enorme gota en la cabeza y una especie de tick nervioso pensando que tal vez panda no era tan mal maestro.

-Como no quise ir me chantajeo con que se haria visible e invitaria a Kanda asi que...-suspiro cansado nuevamente

-Eso quiere decir que...-Lavi parecio reflexionar profundamente como si tratara de encontrarle un sentido a la vida-que eres muy celoso

-¡Que!-grito Allen completamente rojo-eso no es cierto... yo solo... ¡mi deber es proteger a Kanda y eso es todo! ¡sobre todo de personas tan peligrosas como es mi maestro!

-Si claro...

-¡Es cierto!-le reclamo aun algo sonrojado.

-Allen sigo sin entender algo, bookman me habia dicho que estuviste en la central hablando con nuestros superiores pero...¿cómo hiciste para que no me pudiera llevar el alma de Yuu?

Allen inflo su pecho de orgullo y dijo-tengo influencias

-¿?

-A pesar de que el general Cross sea un pésimo maestro y tal vez la peor persona que haya conocido en toda mi vida... a veces puede servir para algo.

Lavi se quedó en shock-acaso fue tu maestro lo suficientemente bueno como para interceder por ti ante los superiores.

-No, como crees-negó enérgicamente como si fuera la cosa más improbable del mundo

-Lo supuse-la gota que Lavi mantenía en la cabeza había crecido más

-En realidad convencí a Leverrier

-¡Que! ¡eso es imposible!-el pelirrojo se altero-el supervisor Leverrier es la persona más estricta y amargada que hay ¿como hiciste para convercerlo?-le pregunto curioso y tomando apuntes. ¿Qué? algún día podia servirle y él no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad.

Allen sonrio dulcemente a la vez que una especie de aura oscura comenzó a formarse a su alrededor-en realidad lo chantajeo-dijo como si fuera lo más simple del mundo.

-_No puedo creerlo... Allen tambien tiene un lado darck…_ entonces ¿qué hiciste? ¿acaso le robaste su receta de cómo hacer pasteles?-penso divertido al imaginarselo

-No-Allen negó con la cabeza-Leverrier detesta que mi maestro este en el mundo de los humanos sin hacer nada pero lo que más detesta aun es que este en la orden asi que...-el aura alrededor de Allen se hizo más oscura todavía-lo lleve a la orden ja,ja,ja,ja...-comenzo a reirse freneticamente alzando los brazos mismo científico loco (o sea como Komui en d gray man)

-_Mejor ya no le pregunto nada-_pensó Lavi mirandolo como si fuera una especie de bicho raro.

-Lavi te has dado cuenta

-¿De qué cosa?

-De que las personas se vuelven peor con la edad por ejemplo nuestros maestros.

-Es cierto-Lavi secundo enérgicamente

En otro lugar...

-Achu...-esta vez Cross y bokman estornudaron al mismo tiempo

-Debe hacer mucho frio como para enfermarnos

-Es cierto-afirmo bookman cruzándose de brazos

Cross abrió grande los ojos al pensar en algo-bookman no se supone que aquí no hay climas

...

...

...-Ambos se miran y sus ojos parecieron brillar al pensar en lo mismo-estúpidos aprendices-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Volviendo con Lavi y Allen...

-ACHU...-esta vez fueron ellos los que estornudaron

-Qué extraño que nos hayamos resfriado tan pronto-comento Lavi

-Es cierto-Allen afirmo y saco un pañuelo

Lavi solo mira a Allen y le sonrie-sabes algo a pesar de que seas un angel me estas comenzando a agradar

-No sé si me estas alabando o me estas insultando-Allen se cruzó de brazos graciosamente-pero... Lavi tú también me agradas… bueno algo

-Allen me caes tan bien que-sonrió tras pensar en algo divertido-que hasta podria ayudarte con Yuu

-Que... ¡de verdad!... quiero decir-se aclaró la gargante-¿por qué lo dices?

-Porque él te gusta-le contesto como si fuera la cosa más normal en el mundo

-¡No es cierto!-Allen se cruzó de brazos tercamente-él no me gusta solo... que... no me desagrada

-_Claro... ahora le llaman asi a estar enamorado-_penso burlonamente-¡oh vamos! con tu carácter amable de seguro que nadie te desagrada excepto creo... el general Cross.

Allen negó con la cabeza.

-Hay otra persona que me desagrada.

-¿Quién es?

-Él se llama...-Allen al ver algo desagradable delante suyo se limitó a fruncir el ceño-otra vez está molestando a Kanda

-¿Quién?

-Ticky Mick

Lavi observo el lugar donde Allen veía y a pesar de negarlo con todo su ser supo que por una fraccion de segundos su cuerpo se habia tensado al ver la escena frente a é un apuesto pelinegro, al parecer de un grado superior, apoyando su brazo derecho contra la pared y acorralando a Kanda contra esta.

En el otro lugar...

-Buchou, me hace muy feliz verte-el pelinegro le dedico una sonrisa galante.

-Yo no pienso lo mismo-le contesto friamente-¡y no me llames buchou! ¡Aun no te he aceptado en el equipo de kendo!

-Buchou, incluso tu sabes que después de ti soy el más fuerte...entonces ¿por qué aun no me aceptas? (nota:¿vieron el doble sentido de sus palabras?. Creo que todos excepto Kanda)

-¡Ya te dije que no me llames así!-le grito Kanda profundamente irritado y apoyo sus brazos en el pecho ajeno para mantener una distancia prudente. Ya que por una extraña razón no podía moverse.

-Entonces... ¿te puedo llamar Yuu?-le pregunto con una fingida inocencia.

-¡Detesto a las personas que osan llamarme por mi nombre!

-Esta bien, esta bien-alzo sus manos en gesto de calmarlo-como no quiero que me odies entonces desde ahora te llamare Kanda...¿estás de acuerdo?

-Tsk...dime ¿qué es lo que realmente quieres?-inquirio Kanda sumamente enfadado por la cercania.

-¿Qué es lo que quiero-Ticky parpadeo algo sorprendido y sonrió. Tomo uno de los largos mechones de cabello azul de Kanda y lo llevo a sus labios casi como un beso para luego mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

-Te quiero a ti

_-¿Qué es lo que quiso decir con eso?-_pensó Kanda pero no tuvo tiempo de meditarlo ya que al instante sintió que alguien lo tomaba del brazo y lo alejaba del pelinegro.

-Kanda me habías dicho que ya habian reparado mugen e ibas a ir a recogerla hoy dia asi que... ¿qué tal si nos vamos ahora?-sugirió el albino logrando que Kanda lo siga en silencio

Ambos caminaron por unos cuantos segundos hasta que Allen algo apesumbrado se detuvo de golpe.

-Kanda-lo llamo pero parecia que este estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-Kanda... esto no me gusta-murmuro lo último-aun puedo sentir el latir acelerado de tu corazón acaso...¿él te gusta?

...

...

...

-¡EH!-Kanda reacciono de golpe-¡enano eres un idiota! ¡cómo se te ocurre que yo...!

-Pero tú no hiciste nada para alejarlo-lo interrumpio casi como un reclamo.

-¡Idiota! ¡si es que se me hubiera acercado un centímetro más en este momento estaría inconsciente! ¡Sabes más que nadie que odie que las personas estén cerca de mí!-le reclamo Kanda indignado ante las suposiciones del menor.

-Es verdad lo que dices o tan solo finges detestar a las personas solo para que no traten de acercarse a ti ya que lo que más tienes temor es ser herido...-aterrado por lo que había dicho se callo de golpe, tapándose la boca con las manos. Él nunca habia planeado decir eso conocia desde hace tanto tiempo a Kanda que sabia que habia tocado su punto débil...estaba haciendo lo que menos queria hacer en este mundo y en el suyo... estaba lastimando a Kanda... con sus palabras...

-_¿Acaso en verdad yo...?_

Al ver a Kanda en ese estado de confusion se sintio peor-Kanda lo siento tanto, soy un idiota-murmuro lo último arrepentido-yo nunca debi haberte dicho eso... yo sol estaba enfadado y...-sin darse cuenta se acercó a Kanda y lo tomo de la muñeca esperando a que este lo mirara.

Kanda se tensó por la alarmante cercanía del albino y solo atino a levantar el puño en gesto enfadado

-¡Enano que es lo que te acabo de decir!

-¿Eh?-el angel se dio cuenta que estaba a tan solo unos centimetros de distancia del rostro de Kanda y sonrojado y aterrado retrocedió lentamente, temiendo por su vida.

-Este...Kanda... no fue mi intención... yo solo...-mascullo con nerviosismo retrocediendo los mismos pasos que Allen avanzaba.

-¡Eso sería suicidio! ¡ Sabes que si es que yo muero tú también lo haras!-comento graciosamente agitando los brazos con nerviosismo.

-No es necesario matarte-Allen sonrio ya algo calmado al ver a Kanda desistir de su idea-tan solo te rompere una costilla o tal vez dos…-y el aire gelido alrededor del peliazul incremento alarmantemente.

Allen quedo en shock...

Conociendo a Kanda sin duda la mejor opcion es ¡correr por su vida y no mirar atras!. Cuando se preparaba a correr noto que Kanda abría los ojos más de lo común al parecer percatandose de algo.

-No entiendo... ¿qué paso? ¿por qué ya no puedo ver las sombras plateados?-murmuro no creyéndoselo

-Ah ¿eso?-pregunto el peliblanco olvidándose por completo de huir-cuando estuve ausente aproveche para ir a la orden y arreglar eso... que pense... que te molestaba..

Allen se sintió algo incómodo ante la mirada de Kanda... lucia diferente... como si lo viera por primera vez...

-Enano...

-¡No me llames asi! ¡mi nombre es Allen!-le reclamo indignado

-Tsk... ¡ya callate y dejame terminar!-le grito el peliazul y luego se aclaro la garganta-es la primera y unica vez que lo voy a decir... asi que...-bufo enfadado y se cruzó de brazos al parecer algo avergonzado-gra...ci...as...-murmuro de una forma casi inaudible.

-Kanda…

_-¿Que buena razón puede existir para que rompas una regla tan importante?_-recordó su propia pregunta y ahora estaba seguro... tenía la respuesta... siempre la tuvo...

-No-nego con la cabeza-gracias a ti

-¿Por qué?

-Por ser la razón que necesitaba

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-el peliazul alzo una ceja interrogante

-Yo... ¡no! ¡nada!-nego enérgicamente algo sonrojado por decir cosas que no debía

-Tsk, idiota-murmuro Kanda en aparente desinterés-vamos...

-¿Eh?

-No habías dicho que ibas a acompañarme a recoger a mugen

...

...

...

-¿En serio?-una notable alegria se vio reflejada en el rostro del menor

Y asi ambos se dirigieron a su destino en medio de peleas, olvidándose aparentemente del joven pelirrojo quien los miraba con una sonrisa o al menos eso parecía...

-¡Hey tu rojo!

_-¿Quién demonios se atreve a llamarme por ese estúpido apelativo?_-pensó aburrido el shinigami

-¿M e llamas a mí?-pregunto usando la voz más ingenua que pudo fingir

-Si, a ti-el pelinegro se le acerco-quiero advertirte no más bien aclararte algo

-El pelirrojo aparento ser sorprendido cuando en realidad estaba irritado por la presencia del pelinegro. La razón no lo sabía exactamente solo sabía que le disgustaba la razón... podría ser la escena que... no eso no es posible, la razón por la que le disgusto fue su forma de como referirse a él como si fuera su superior siendo tan solo un estúpido, simple y frágil humano

-¿Qué cosa?

-Kanda me pertenece a mí, así que no quiero que interfieras... lo entiendes rojo

Lavi trato de aparentar indiferencia cuando en realidad quería reírse en la cara del otro...¿que se cree para decirle algo asi? ¿y cómo cree que él haría algo así? si era imposible para él enamorarse sobre todo... de un humano.

-Creo que eso deberías decírselo a Allen ya que él fue quien los separo

-Sí, eso hare-lo interrumpió-solo que me di cuenta por la cara que pusiste que estabas celoso y si es que el pequeño no hubiera hecho algo de seguro tú de un momento u otro lo harías.

Lavi se descoloco por la respuesta

Ticky sonrio con autosuficiencia al ver la expresión del pelirrojo y continuo-bueno eso era lo unico que quería decirte-camino con dirección a la escuela y levanto su mano derecha como despedida-recuerda rojo... él será mío.

-¿Celos?... ¿yo?... ja, ja, ja, ja, ja-comenzo a reirse casi freneticamente como si fuera el mejor chiste que había escuchado en su vida hasta detenerse lentamente y mirar al cielo.-no me importa lo que le suceda a Yuu, ni tampoco a quien le pertenezca emocionalmente... a mí lo único que me interesa de él es su alma... porque-sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía toco con las yema de sus dedos sus labios-con el beso que le di ya la marque como mía...

-Es mia

De pronto extendió sus hermosas alas negras.

Lo unico que quería era irse a otro lugar, sentir la brisa helada en el rostro y olvidar la palabra que desde hace poco resonaba en su cabeza.

-¿Celos?... que estupidez-fue lo último que murmuro antes de desaparecer de la vista en un parpadeo.

* * *

Estoy cansada... me muero... creo que hace mucho no escribo tanto...Realmente espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y bueno lo que esperaban:

Las votaciones hasta el momento:

-_Laviyuu_: 5 votos

-_**Yullen**_: 1 voto

Para aclarar estoy contando los votos desde el primer capitulo y por cierto si no los saben:

Reglas para votar:

-Solo hay una los votos de una persona pueden ser ilimitados pero por cada capitulo solo voy a contarlos como uno ¿entienden? asi que por ejemplo si es que les gusta ambas parejas en un capitulo pueden votar por una pareja y en el otro por la otra pareja y bueno ustedes entienden...¿cierto?...

Contestando los comentarios:

_ika-oni:_ Antes que nada gracias por leer mi historia y por al hecho de que me dijiste que se quede con Lavi a pesar de que lo quiera matar te puedo decir que eso sera solo por el momento más adelante Lavi cambiara y hasta querra protegerlo... eh... creo que dije mucho...

_lol-kun:_Muchas pero muchas gracias me hizo tan feliz tener a personas que voten por el yullen. Me hizo muy feliz tu voto... es que como normalmente escribo fics laviyuu pense que nadie votaria por esta pareja y me hizo en verdad muy feliz. Espero que sigas leyendo y si es posible que me apoyes un poco con el yullen ya que soy novata en ese tema

_deskdraik:_Me gusto la descripcion que hiciste de los personajes y bueno creo que todo lo que queria decir ya te lo habia escrito antes en tu cuenta y por cierto... ¿que sea un secreto lo que te dije? ¿si?.

_mitzuki:_Gracias por leer pero lamentablemente no pude ponertu voto en los resultados por la simple cuestion de que por más que lei no decia con quien Kanda deberia quedarse pero si me dices en este capitulo la pareja que querias te lo pondre como dos votos ya que contaria el este y el anterior y bueno sin decir nada mas me despido de ti.

_marievolo kruriat:_¡Kya! me encantan tus review no se creo que podriamos ser muy buenas amigas...gracias por comentar y votar; eres una de las personas que conozco por tus review desde hace tanto y ni siquiera nos hemos dignado a hablar ¿no te parece extraño?. Muchas gracias por decir que te gustan mis historias a mi tambien me gustan las tuyas y por cierto...¿que es la reinscripcion? siendote franca no se mucho de fanfiction ni lo que tiene que ver con el hecho de programas... por el escaso tiempo e el que entro a internet podria decirsse que soy novata buano... adios...

Y bueno que mas puedo decir solo que VOTEN POR SU PAREJA FAVORITA: ¿Kanda con quien deberia quedarse con la persona que lo quiere matar(por el momento) o con la persona que lo quiere proteger?

Bueno esta es una despedida de no se cuanto tiempo... estoy muy ocupada... buu... y a mi que me encanta escribir esta historia... bueno adios... o hasta la proxima...


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola!. Estoy de vuelta(por el momento), solo dire algo… no me maten…..

El resultado de hasta el momento en las votaciones esta al final. Bueno sin nada más que decir, aqui esta el capitulo...

* * *

Por alguna extraña razón se sentía bien, había una tranquila y agradable calidez cerca suyo a la que al contrario de alejarse como normalmente haría, se acercó a esta.

No le parecía nada extraño el estar tan cerca de aquella calidez, ni apoyar la cabeza en un pecho ajeno y sobre ser rodeado gentilmente de la cintura... no, para nada... después de todo cuando se está semiinconsciente esa información es intrandescente...

...

...

...

-¿_Qué?... el despertar de esta forma... acaso... ¿esto no me habia ocurrido antes?-_tras recordar como habia comenzado su dia anterior, con la presencia de un joven peliblanco en su cama. Kanda reacciono de golpe y enfadado, aun con los ojos cerrados, trato de separarse de esta persona, cosa que no lograba del todo ante la repentina fuerza de la persona que lo abrazaba.

-Enano-irritado alzo su tono de voz-¡qué demonios crees que estás haciendo!-pregunto ya planeando la forma como golpearlo.

...

...

...

-Kanda ¿qué sucede?... tengo sueño...-se escuchó una voz cansada y adormilada a una distancia considerable.

-_¿QUE?_

Sus ojos tardaron a acostumbrarse a la luz del sol pero tras esto pudo ver claramente como Allen estaba tranquilamente durmiendo en un mueble, abrazándose fuertemente a un osito blanco (nota: lo había traído de su habitación en la orden)( ¿A qué Allen no es mono?).

_-Ahora recuerdo que ayer le había dicho que si quería quedarse en mi habitación debia dormir en el sofa... pero si el enano está durmiendo allá... entonces ¿quién es la MALDITA PERSONA QUE LO ESTA ABRAZANDO?_

Irritado alzo la mirada y casi se muere de la impresión al ver a un joven pelirrojo, quien al parecer recién despertando, lo miraba ensoñadoramente.

-Yuu... buenos dias...-murmuro con una voz adormilada.

...

...

...

Ese fue el detonante para luego...

-¡Idiota! ¡qué haces aqui!

Se escucharon unos pasos rapidos por la escalera. Tiedoll se quedó parado en la entrada de la puerta confundido al ver nuevamente la misma escena del día anterior.

-_¿Acaso en un deja vu?_-se preguntó. Veía a Kanda sentado en el piso con una expresión irritada parecida a la de un gato cuando ve a su enemigo mortal.

-¿Yuu que te paso?

_-Definitivamente no pensaba decirle la verdad a Tiedoll, acerca de que podía ver a su propio angel guardian y a un estupido shinigami que no paraba de seguirlo y que había dormido en su cama... ¡no eso nunca! porque si lo hago tal vez Tiedoll creo que estoy loco ¡cosa que no es cierto! además no me gustaria que él se preocupara por mí ya que a pesar de sacarme de quicio algunas veces, en realidad bastantes, él ha sido la única persona que ha estado conmigo en el peor momento de mi vida y que a pesar de no ser su verdadero hijo tras adoptarme... me trato como si lo fuera... no quiero preocuparle... le debo demasiado..._

-Yuu acaso... ¿tuviste una pesadilla?

-_¡Que!-_casi se cae nuevamente-_¿Tiedoll cómo piensa que yo...?-_pensó irritado e indignado_-pero bueno...-_suspiro cansado-_mejor no digo nada... es mejor que piense a que estoy loco._

-Definitivamente ya me desperté por completo-comento el peliblanco algo extrañado al ver a Tiedoll repitiendo: qué lindo, que lindo... a la vez que abrazaba insistentemente a Kanda quien quería separarse por todos los modos posibles.

-Yuu-Tiedoll se separó de él con un aire paternal-me hiciste recordar cuando eras niño y tenías pesadillas continuas ¡eras tan lindo!-comento emocionado lo último-cuando te despertabas a media noche asustado y me pedias que me quedara contigo porque no querias estar solo... ¡eras tan adorable!-comento para sí solo no notando el rostro desencajado y avergonzado del peliazul.

Definitivamente la irritación que sentía no se aplaco al ser soltado sino que aumento al ver a Allen algo apenado y avergonzado mirando en otra dirección, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo y con un aire de "no he oído nada" y al pelirrojo, él causante de sus problemas, riéndose a más no poder en el piso.

-Yuu ¿por qué no te das una ducha? eso te ayudara a relajarte y a pesar claramente.

-Tsk...esta bien...-Kanda bufo enfadado y tomo una toalla y su uniforme pero antes de entrar al baño una voz lo detuvo.

-Yuu...

-¿Qué cosa Tiedoll?-pregunto con una gran irritación.

-No es bueno que te enfades tanto... tienes una cara tan bonita que si sigues así tal vez no encuentres a aquella persona que sera tu persona especial y...-Tiedoll comenzo a arrepentirse de sus palabras al ver a Kanda bajar la cabeza con una resaltante venita en la sien y apretando los puños como si de un momento a otro pensara en atacarlo.-Eto... deje el agua hirviendo... mejor me voy... je, je...-y tal como vino desapareció.

_-Definitivamente... detestaba que... ¡hablaran de él sobre todo frente a personas!... esta bien que Tiedoll no pueda saber que estaban allí pero eso no le da derecho de... ¡hablar de su vida privada!-_pensó irritado ya queriendo matar a la primera persona que se pusiera frente a él.

-Yuu espera-el pelirrojo lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunto fríamente.

-Bueno...lo que paso...en realidad no había sido planeado...

Y de verdad no habia sido planeado. Él habia llegado en la madrugada y como para él no es necesario dormir se dedicó a querer despertar a los soñadores ( Allen y Kanda). Primero trato de despertar a Allen pero al verlo dormir tan plácidamente a pesar de casi aventarlo del sofá en donde descansaba, desistió y prefirió ir por Kanda.

Pero hubo algo que lo detuvo, nunca lo habia visto asi, se veia tan pacifico y tan vulnerable al dormir que por un momento dudo que fuera aquella persona a la que le encanta hacer enfadar...

_-__Se veia diferente..._

Se recostó a su lado solo para verlo más de cerca pero no conto con que pasarían dos cosas: primero que Kanda se acercara hasta él para recostar la cabeza en su pecho y la segunda era que se sintiera tan cómodo con aquella presencia que por primera vez tuviera ganas de descansar. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía acerco más a Kanda, hacia sí mismo, tomándolo de la fina cintura que este poseía.

-_Por un segundo desee quedarme asi para siempre, con aquella presencia que me hacía olvidar mi trabajo, órdenes y el pasado que tanto me atormenta..._

_-¡Pero qué demonios estoy pensando!-_y soltó el brazo de Kanda al instante como si fuera una peste-_pero ¿qué me pasa? ¿por qué al recordar eso yo siento que...?..._

Por primera vez, avergonzado, bajo la mirada para evitar así que Kanda vea rubor que casi podía jurar estaba en sus mejillas.

_-Qué extraño...-_parpadeo Kanda algo confundido-_por un momento me parecio ve que... ¡demonios! ¡eso no importa! ¡no me importa nada de lo que tenga que ver con ese estupido shinigami!..._

-Lo siento...-murmuro el pelirrojo aun sin dejar ver su rostro.-lo que paso ayer no volverá a pasar-Y de verdad no debía ni quería que volviera a pasar ya que no le gustaba para nada sentir a su corazón, cosa que es raro para él el hecho de tan solo sentirlo, estremecerse por un segundo debido a un impulso que consideraba tan estúpido y simple.

...

...

...

-Tsk... idiota por esta única vez lo voy a dejar pasar pero si te veo otra vez en mi cama una simple excusa no va a bastar...¡entiendes idiota!-lo fulmino con la mirada y cerró la puerta del baño dispuesto a darse por fin una ducha.

Un sudor frio corrió por la espalda del pelirrojo.

_-Yuu realmente se ve peligroso cuando se enfada..._

-Lavi

-Eh...

Se quedó sin habla al ver al peliblanco quien a pesar de sonreírle emitia una especie de aura sombria que haría temblar a cualquiera o minimo lo haria correr por su vida.

-Lavi acaso tú... te atreviste a... ¿¡dormir en la cama de KANDA!?

...

...

...

-No, como crees-mintio con facilidad ante el peligro eminente-yo solo... me caí sobre Yuu...

De golpe la mirada semi-asesina que este le dirigia cambio a una amable-oh de verdad-no pudo ocultar su sonrisa.

_-Definitivamente Allen es bipolar-_sentencio al ver el repentino cambio de humor del menor.

-¿Lavi a donde vas?-le pregunto con curiosidad al verlo caminar.

-Voy al baño a ver a Yuu

...

...

...

-¡QUE! ¡Lavi yo no voy a permitir que hagas eso!-y tomandolo del brazo el albino evito que el pelirrojo hiciera otro movimiento.

-¿Por qué?-protesto con un falso gimoteo y agitando graciosamente los brazos.

-¡Porque no!

-Allen acaso...-le sonrió con algo de malicia-¿acaso te da celos que yo vea a Yuu y tú no?

...

...

...

-¡Yo no estoy celoso!

-Si lo estas

-¡Que no lo estoy!

-Pero estas molesto y eso lo demuestra-comento el pelirrojo con simpleza.

-¡Yo no estoy molesto!

-Si lo estas

-No lo estoy y si lo estuviera cosa que no es ¡imposible!-aseguro energicamente-no estaria sonriendo ¿ves?-y se señaló a si mismo pero a pesar de estar sonriendo no pudo ocultar un pequeño tick nervioso que se formaba en su rostro.

-Si lo estás, anda admitelo-y con una varita de quién diablos sabe dónde la saco comenzó a picar a Allen solo para molestarlo.

Solo se ve a Allen bajando la cabeza y con una resaltante venita en la sien hasta que...

-¡TE DEJE QUE NO ESTOY MOLESTO"! ¡MALDICION!-grito más enfadado que nunca y con una aura gelida digna de Kanda.

-_Definitivamente está molesto-_penso el pelirrojo con una gotita en la cabeza al ver al peliblanco y preguntándose mentalmente ¿cómo diablos le hacía para tener doble personalidad?.

-_El molestar a Allen es demasiado facil... solo debo poner a Yuu en una oración y ya está; el hacerlo es tan facil que comienza a ser aburrido..._

_Definitivamente yo no pensaba en ver a Yuu... yo solo quería ver la expresión aterrada del ángel blanco.-_sonrió con cinismo-_a pesar de que comience a agradarme no puedo evitar querer verlo sufrir... ¿qué raro? si él no me ha hecho algún daño...tal vez este en mi maldita naturaleza de shinigami el querer ver sufrir a los demás... a tal vez no... Quién sabe..._

-Además Kanda te lo advirtió-le reclamo el menor.

-No, te equivocas-negó con la cabeza-Yuu me prohibió dormir con él en la misma cama pero no dijo nada acerca de no verlo en la ducha

-¡Es casi lo mismo!

-Allen son tecnicismos...

De golpe la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Kanda, aun con ropa, y terriblemente enfadado.

-¡idiota ni te atrevas a pensarlo!-y algo rojo y avergonzado el peliazul tomo lo primero que tenía a la mano lanzándoselo al pelirrojo dejándolo desmayado por la fuerza del golpe.

Kanda más enfadado que de costumbre se encargó de fulminara a Allen con la mirada quien prestaba atención hacia un punto en especial de una pared lejana como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

-Idiotas-murmuro el peliazul y cerró la puerta con tanta fuerza que la casa pareció temblar por un segundo.

Nota mental para ambos, nunca se debe hablar sobre el hecho de espiar a alguien sobre todo cuando esta aparte de ser extremadamente violenta podría escucharte con facilidad.

-Qué extraño-murmuro para si mismo Allen percatandose de algo en especial. Se veía tan concentrado en lo que hacía que parecía haber encontrado el sentido de la vida o al menos la localización del santo grial.

-Este es el mismo frasco que Kanda me arrojo ayer...definitivamente Kanda ¿cómo puede hacer para que el frasco pueda doler tanto?-y adopto una pose pensativa al ver los efectos, es decir, al shinigami en el piso balbuceando incoherencia y media.

Rato después...

-¡Alejense de mí!

-Yuu no me digas que aun estas molesto... ya te dije que solo fue una broma-hizo un puchero adorable el pelirrojo y agitando los brazos graciosamente.

-¡Yo no tuve nada que ver con eso!-reclamo el menor.

-¡Estupidos! no es por eso...-inconscientemente levanto un puño en una clara señal de enfado. (Ustedes que esperaban. A nadie le gusta el hecho de que se hable de espiar a uno sobre todo en la ducha)-solo quiero que no se me me acerquen.

-¿Por qué?-preguntaron ambos angeles algo confundidos

-¡Eso podría malinterpretarse!

Ambos se quedan una gotita en la cabeza cada uno y con una clara expresión de no haber entendido nada.

-Tsk-Kanda se cruzó de brazos-solo... alejense de mi...

Allen y Lavi se miran entre si teniendo un mismo pensamiento al unisono: ¿Qué es lo que Kanda no quiere que piensen los otros?

-Kanda...

-Kanda...

-¡Kanda!-se escuchó un fuerte grito

Allen y Lavi parpadearon curiosos al ver caminar a pasos rápidos a una bonita peliverde quien además de darle un golpe en la cabeza a Kanda con una carpeta de hojas lo comenzó a regañar.

-Te dije que me esperaras-la peliverde hizo un puchero encantador al parecer algo enfadada.

-Lenalee ¿qué haces aqui?-el peliazul le pregunto con un quejido de molestia y sobandose la parte afectada.

-Ah... solo vine a devolverte tus apuntes ¡muchas gracias! me sirvieron de mucho en los dias que falte-le sonrio angelicalmente.

-¿Y esa es forma de devolver las cosas?

-Eto... lo siento... creo que me pase... pero fue tú culpa-lo señalo de forma recriminatoria-estuve un buen rato llamandote pero tú no te detenias.

-Tsk-se cruzó de brazos

-Y...

-¿Qué cosa?-alzo una ceja interrogante ante la insistente mirada de Lenalee.

-¿Sucedio algo interesante cuando falte?

...

...

...

-No, nada importante

-Cof, cof, cof...

La peliverde volteo y se dio cuenta que habian más personas además de Kanda.

-Lo siento-parecio avergonzarse de golpe-no me habia dado cuenta que estabas con tus amigos...

...

...

...

-¡Ellos no son mis amigos!

-Es que estaban tan juntos que... yo pense... que...

_-Asi que eso era lo que Yuu no queria que pensaran...-_pensó Lavi sonriendo al pensar en una idea que lo divertiria.

-No le hagas caso a Yuu-paso su brazo por el hombro del otro-por supuesto que somos sus amigos.

-¡No me llames por mi nombre, idiota! ¡sueltame!

-¿Por qué? si tu nombre es bonito además me gusta estar cerca de ti-y abrazo al peliazul quien se erizo al contacto como un gato furioso dispuesto a acabar con alguien.

Lenalle sonrio al ver la escena.

Kanda profundamente furioso trataba por todos los medios de separarse de Lavi quien al parecer divertido por la resistencia lo abrazaba cada vez más fuerte provocando enfado en Allen quien comenzó a jalar al pelirrojo de su bufanda para separarlos.

-_A pesar de que Kanda me lo niegue puedo darme cuenta de que los tres tienen una especie de vinculo especial... ¿amistad?...quizás..._-y adopto una pose pensativa que duro unos cuantos segundos al darse cuenta de un detalle importante-que descortés soy-se regaño a si misma de la nada logrando sobresaltar a los tres quienes se soltaron al instante.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Lenalee Lee y soy compañera de Kanda desde niños y... ¿ustedes son?-miro directamente a Allen quien le sonreía amistosamente.

...

...

...

-¡Idiota!-Kanda ya hastiado codeo al menor con una inusitada fuerza-se supone que debes presentarte.

-Mi nombre es Allen Walker y lo siento tanto...-rojo y avergonzado se inclinó en una reverencia.

-No importa, en serio-algo incomoda nego enérgicamente.

-Es que... como durante tanto tiempo yo te saludaba y tú no me respondias pues...

-De verdad-la aludido se mostró sorprendida y avergonzada-lo siento tanto yo nunca me habia dado cuenta de eso pense que era la primera vez que nos veiamos y...

-¡Idiota!-Kanda le dio un zape en la cabeza al menor quien con lagrimillas en los ojos se sobaba la parte afectada.

-Ehm... mi nombre es Lavi ¡mucho gusto!-el pelirrojo intervino oportunamente con una sonrisa y ofreciendole su mano a la peliverde.

-Igualmente

A esa distancia pudo darse cuenta de algo que cambiaría el rumbo de ese día y terminaria con el aburrimiento que sentia por la monotona vida humana

-_Esto sera divertido-pensó realmente divertido el pelirrojo-no puedo decirlo aun... arruinaria mis planes o tal vez solo... podria acelerarlos...-_esbozo una sonrisa cruel cubierta por una muy fingida tristeza-que lastima-murmuro lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchado.

-¿Lastima que?

-Lastima que...

...

...

...

-Que siendo tan linda no seas de mi tipo

Allen y Kanda casi se caen por el comentario del pelirrojo.

_-¡Que idiota! ¡Que aprovechado!-_pensaron al unisono.

-Que gracioso eres-Lenalee le sonrio dulcemente-¿qué les parece si ya nos vamos?

Kanda fruncio el ceño al notar como una de las manos de Lavi descansaba comodamente en uno de sus hombros.

-Idiota ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?-mascullo con un notable enfado.

-¿Yo?-fingio nocencia-nada... eto... ¡Yuu, Lenalee ustedes adelantense!-los empujo graciosamente por los hombros para que caminaran-hay algo que me gustaria hablar con Allen. -Kanda y Lenalee se miraron confundidos entre si y comenzaron a caminar.

Al verlos alejarse el pelirrojo se acercó a Allen en modo complice.

-¿Lavi de que quieres hablar conmigo?-pregunto curioso

-No te has dado cuenta aun...-de golpe la sonrisa encantadora de Lavi cambio a una ya sin emoción.

-¿De que?-pregunto el menor sin notar el súbito cambio.

-Lenalee...

-¡A que es muy linda y muy mona!

Lavi casi se cae al oirlo_-es más estupido de lo que pensé..._

-Aun no puedo creer que sea amiga de Kanda y...

-Vi que no hay ningun angel acompañandola

De golpe Allen enmudeció-Eso significa que ella...ella..._..podria… ¿morir?..._

* * *

Eto… ya es de madrugada… solo dire los resultados:

LAVIYUU: 18 VOTOS

YULLEN:11 VOTOS

Saben… ¿ por que no actualizaba este fic? Lo que sucede es que este capitulo iba a ser muy pero muy amplio (mucho más que el anterior) asi que prefiri publicar hasta aquí y continuar todo lo demás en el siguiente capitulo (sino nunca publicaría ya que me vigilan 18 horas al dia) bueno me gustaría contestar los review pero por problemas de tiempo no puedo… solo quiero que sean que…¡los adoro! Y por cierto…

Y bueno que mas puedo decir solo que VOTEN POR SU PAREJA FAVORITA: ¿Kanda con quien deberia quedarse con la persona que lo quiere matar(por el momento) o con la persona que lo quiere proteger?

Bueno esta es una despedida de no se cuanto tiempo... estoy muy ocupada... buu... y a mi que me encanta escribir esta historia... bueno adios... o hasta la proxima...


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno…que puedo decir solo que he estado DEMASIADO ocupada estudiando para unos exámenes importantes y bueno…

He aquí la actualización…

* * *

De golpe Allen enmudeció-Eso significa que ella...ella...

-¿Que lastima? ¿no te parece?-sonrió al ver la expresión aterrada del menor-que siendo una chica tan joven y bonita tenga que morir tan pronto...

-Pero que dices... ¡tenemos que ayudarla!

-"Tenemos"-repitió con sarcasmo-Allen no es nuestro problema...

Antes de que el menor protestara continuo-por si no lo recuerdas tu unica misión es proteger a Yuu y la mía es momentáneamente vigilarlo así que no tenemos nada más que hacer...

-¿Por qué se demoran tanto? y ¡de qué demonios están hablando!

_-Esa voz...-pensó_

-_Kanda no puede enterarse de esto-peso Allen aterrado tan solo con la idea-a pesar de que Kanda no lo demuestre sé que considera a Lenalle como alguien especial..._

_Aún recuerdo el primer dia de la escuela de Kanda, él estaba completamente solo ya que detestaba que las personas intentaran acercarsele creo que pensaba que aquellas personas solo se interesaban en él por hipocrecias o por fingir simpatia pero a pesar de eso él dejo unicamente a Lenalee acercarsele... él sintio que ella era diferente y que en verdad se preocupaba por su bienestar... desde ese momento él la estima demasiado..._

_-_Estamos hablando de como Lenalee no tiene un angel guardian de seguro morira en cualquier momento-comento con simpleza el shinigami como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo.

-¿Qué?

-¡Lavi idiota!-le reclamo el ángel al pelirrojo quien mantenía la sonrisa neutra.

...

...

...

-¿Eso es... verdad?-Kanda miro a Allen quien sin poder mentirle bajo la mirada dandole así una clara respuesta.

-Allen quiere que la protejamos hasta que tenga un nuevo angel que la cuide.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? yo pense que cuando una persona se queda sin un angel guerdian entonces esta irremediablemente tendria que...-Realmente le dolio imaginarselo... como aquella dulce chica podria...-morir...

-Yuu creo que no lo has entendido bien... digamos que los angeles son como...-adopto una pose pensativa llevandose una mano a la barbilla pero al ver a Allen sonrio tras ocurrirsele una idea-son como globulos blancos.

...

...

...

-¡QUE! ¡Lavi me estas comparando a mí con esa cosa! ¡yo no estoy obeso!-Realmente estaba indignado él no estaba obeso ni nada por el estilo tal vez comia de más pero... ¡no! ¡eso no! él solo comia la necesario... ¡si! ¡lo necesario!

-No pero comes demasiado

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-¿por qué lo niegas?

Y asi estuvieron discutiendo hasta que Kanda ya hastiado los amenazo de una forma violenta casi yendo a lo brutal para que continuaran el relato.

-Bueno...-Lavi se acomodó el cuello tras casi ser ahorcado por Kanda quien tomaba la mayor cantidad de oxígeno al pasar por lo mismo. (¿Que esperaban? puede que sean inmortales pero eso o quita el hecho de poder sufrir como cualquier otro ser)-bueno... cuando la inmunidad es baja o nula entonces podria...

-Aparecer un virus ¿no te parece Lavi?-comento Allen mirando fijamente a Lavi quien con la mirada gacha murmuraba algo así como que ya sabía que iba a decir eso.

-Entonces... eso quiere decir que si a Lenalle no le sucede nada antes de tener un nuevo angel entonces ella podria... ¿vivir?

-La mision de Allen es unicamente cuidarte a ti y la mia es vigilarte... Lenalee me parece agradable así que la maximo que hare por ella sera no llevarme su alma yo mismo sino que dejare que otro shinigami lo haga... aunque claro eso depende de tú respuesta... ¿Yuu vas a dejar que muera?

El peliazul bajo la mirada al parecer meditandolo hasta que una voz interrumpio sus pensamientos.

-Kanda ¿me vas a acompañar a la escuela?-le pregunto la peliverde con una dulce voz-bueno... como seguro no vas a querer... como siempre... entonces ya me voy.

Al verla alejarse lentamente de su lado tomo una decision... No podia permitir que le sucediera algo malo a esa dulce chica... era una promesa que se habia hecho a sí mismo.

-No-la detuvo-espera... yo ire contigo.

-Eh...-Lenalee no pudo ocultar la expresión de sorpresa de su rostro al oirlo-¿Por qué?

-Porque si te acompaño, estaras protegida

-Acaso... ¿estas coqueteando conmigo?-comento con una bonita sonrisa

...

...

...

-¡No! ¡No es lo que piensas!-repuso sumamente exaltado y algo avergonzado al darse cuenta que lo que decia podia malinterpretarse.

-Eso ya lo sé, yo solo bromeaba-comento totalmente divertida al ver la expresion descolocada en el rostro de Kanda-uhm... esta clase de acontecimientos solo ocurren una vez en la vida... como ya se hace tarde y... entonces... ¡Vamos!-grito para luego tomar la mano de Kanda y jalarlo, casi arrastrarlo, para que corriera con ella.

-¡No! ¡Lenalee detente! ¡YO PUEDO IR SOLO!-grito por lo absurdo de la situación y al ser visto por varias personas quienes sonreian encantados al ver la curiosa escena. Ya que es muy dificil sino decir casi imposible ver a Kanda Yuu: el gran, apuesto, reservado, frio, serio, insensible, antisocial, sexy y sobretodo arrogante estudiante ser sometido tan facilmente por una chica bonita.

Los seres sobrenaturales veian algo asombrados la escena hasta que Allen reacciono.

-¡Kanda que buena idea tuviste! su estas con ella entonces puedo protegerla sin ir en contra de las normas... ¿are?...-murmuro confundido al no verlo.

...

...

...

-¡KANDA ESPERAME!-y salió corriendo detras de los dos.

Lavi esbozo una sonrisa tras hacer un nuevo descubrimiento. Kanda Yuu a pesar de aparentar ser una persona fria es alguien... realmente... calido...

-¡Lavi! ¡Si no te apresuras no alcanzaras a Kanda y si es que no lo vigilas entonces bookman te regañara!-Allen grito para luego seguir corriendo con una gran sonrisa.

-EH...-el pelirrojo reacciono-¿bookman?... ¡no! ¡eso no!... ¡ESPERENME!-les grito a los tres que le llevaban mucha ventaja.

Rato después...

-¡No pienso hacer eso!-se escucho un fuerte grito que resonó en todo el lugar asustando a la mayoria de personas que pasaban por alli, estas no solo se asustaron por el alto volumen de la voz o por el tono enfadado sino más bien porque esta sonaba en un cierto modo ... aterrada...

Ustedes tal vez tengan curiosidad al ver a nuestros tres personajes favoritos estar en un pasillo, es decir, a Lavi semiacorralando a Kanda contra la pared mientras lo señalaba y a Allen medio ido y sumergido en sus pensamientos como si hubiera escuchado la cosa más impresionante del mundo.

-¡Yuu tienes que hacerlo!

-¡Ni muerto!

-Pero tu dijiste que ibas a protegerla acaso... ¿vas a rectificarte?-trato de adoptar una pose seria pero al no poder sonrio en verdad divertido por la expresión descolocada del peliazul.

Él se habia prometido a sí mismo el proteger a Lenalee y lo estaba todo momento no se habia separado de ella pero... eso era distinto...

-¡Demonios, NO PIENSO ENTRAR ALLI! es el... baño de... las... chicas...-balbuceo lo más bajo posible-me da igual lo que piensen de mi pero... eso es distinto a que me crean un pervertido.

-Pero no es necesario que lo hagas de esa forma, podrias hacer lo que te dije ya que despues de todo tu apariencia es femenina y nadie se daria cuenta si te vistes como una chica y entras alli... no es cierto Allen... ¿a que Yuu se veria bien?-y codeo al peliblanco quien mas sonrojado que antes salia de su transe (ahora ya saben el xq de la expresión de Allen)

-Eto...

-Vamos Allen no seas timido-con una sonrisa pícara lo codeo nuevamente-seguro que te imaginaste a Yuu vestido asi...¿verdad?

...

...

...

El peliblanco totalmente rojo comenzó a negar como si su vida dependiera de ello aunque claro todo esto pasó desapercibido por Kanda quien más que molesto mantenia gacha la mirada y con ganas de matar al primer idiota que tuviera al frente... quiero decir dos...

-¡Lavi eso no es cierto!

-Si lo es

-¡NO lo es!

-¿Te has dado cuenta que ha todo lo que yo digo a pesar de que sea verdad tú lo niegas?

-¡Ustedes están muertos!

-Kanda...

-Yuu...

-¡No me llames asi idiota!

-Kanda ¡que estás haciendo?-pregunto Lenalee al ver la curiosa escena frente a ella. Kanda tomaba del cuello a nuestros dos angeles favoritos quienes por la sorpresa trataron de sonreir y fingir demencia

Kanda los solto de golpe

-Lenalee no es lo que piensas...-y algo nervioso y aterrado comenzó a balbucear cosas acerca de que él no era un pervertido y demás incoherencias que en vez de aclarar las dudas de Lenalee estas solo se acentuaban.

-Kanda ¿de que estás hablando? yo solo querias saber por qué razón quisiste hacerle daño a Allen y a Lavi

-¿Eh?

-_No puedo creerlo... estuve a punto de decirle la verdad a Lenalee y todo por culpa de ESE IDIOTA y su estupìdo plan... ¡Me las va a pagar!_

-Kanda aún no me has dicho por qué

-_Ese tono de voz y la tipica postura de estar con las manos en la cintura... eso quiere decir que... ¡Lenalee esta enfadada! ...esto me podria servir...-_y esbozo una sonrisa.

Lavi con un falso sollozo se escondio detras de Lenalee y señalo al peliazul en gesto acusador-Lenalee, Yuu me quiso golpear solo porque lo llame por su nombre... ¿no te parece injusto?-y para pnerle más efecto puso una expresion de perro apaleado.

-_Era perfecto... habia encontrado a la persona indicada con quien acusar a Kanda cuando este se pusiera demasiado violento tras jugarle una broma... realmente se divertiria..._

-¡Que! Kanda ¿cómo pudiste querer hacerle daño solo por llamarte por tu nombre?

...

...

...

-¡Que!-reclamo indignado el acusado-¡no fue solo por eso! fue por...

-Yuu ¿estás seguro de contarle eso?-le pregunto el shinigami con una fingida inocencia y sin poder ocultar la sonrisa cinica que le dedicaba.

-_¡Demonios!_-penso Kanda enfadado-_¡no puedo decirle eso a Lenalee! estaria en juego mi honor...tsk...sin duda... a pesar de que ese shinigami aparente ser un perfecto idiota es lo contrario...pero eso no quita el hecho que... ¡estoy enfadado!_

-Ya calmate Kanda despues de todo no fue tan grave el asunto-comento en tono conciliador el menor.

-Tú no te metas enano

Un aire gelido dio lugar

-¡Kanda ya te dije que no me gusta que me llames asi! ¡mi nombre es Allen! A-L-L-E-N

-Enano no soy un estupido para que me lo estes deletreando

-Es la unica forma para que lo entiendas

-¡Que dijiste!-le reclamo en peliazul totalmente enfadado y con una marcada venita en la sien

-Lo que escuchaste-Allen se cruzó de brazos al parecer de mal humor y tambien con una venita en la sien.

-Eto... ¿no creen que deberian calmarse?

-¡TÚ CALLATE!-le gritaron ambos al pelirrojo quien por la mirada semi asesina que estos le dirigieron prefirio no meterse.

-Todo comenzo por tu culpa-le acuso el menor

Realmente habia decidido no interrumpir pero... ¡hay cosas que uno no puede soportar!-Solo dire dos cosas: primero, no es mi culpa que Yuu se vea tan femenino como para que yo haya ideado ese plan...

-¡Que dijiste!-el peliazul fruncio el ceño

-Segundo, desde un inicio yo habia dicho que no pensaba intervenir en el hecho de salvar a Lenalee...

-Por cierto...-un sudor frio corrio por la espalda de Allen al darse cuenta de algo-¿dónde esta Lenalee?

Los tres se miran entre sí...

-¡Eh!

En otro lugar...

-Que aire tan puro hay aqui-Lenalee suspiro tranquilamente al ver la altura en la que se encontraba-tal vez debi avisarles a los chicos que me iba a la azotea y... pero ¿que digo?-se regaño mentalmente-no creo que les importe si estoy o no-se cruzo de brazos haciendo un breve puchero-cuando los deje seguian peleando... pero...

_Necesitaba esto, estar sola, no es que me hubiera molestado la presencia de ellos en todo el día es más... me agrado... pero para hablar con mi hermano yo debo estar completamente sola, necesito cerrar los ojos y luego..._

-Lenalee... ¿asi que... estabas... aqui?-la repentina voz rompio su concentración y la obligo a voltear a ver a aquella persona que la llamaba.

-¿Kanda? ¿Allen? ¿qué les sucedio?-pregunto algo preocupada al verlos apoyandose en sus rodillas y jadeando entrecortadamente como si hubieran estado en un maraton o por lo menos como si hubieran corrido por sus vidas.

-¿Por qué demonios te fuiste sin avisarnos?

-Kanda... ¿por que?-entrecerro los ojos confundida y triste ya que era la primera vez que Kanda se enfadaba con ella

-Lenalee nos preocupaste mucho-jadeo entrecortadamente Allen para luego tomar más oxigeno

-Yo... les... preocupe... ¿de verdad?-y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa a Kanda quien incomodo desvio la mirada.

-Y...-el peliazul se aclaro la garganta-¿por qué estas aqui?

-Yo solo queria tomar aire...-y se encamino más cerca de la baranda-es muy fresco estar aqui...

-Lenalee por favor ten cuidado

-Allen no te preocupes, vengo diariamente aqui... ¿ves? es seguro-y se apoyo en esta

_-Aun me negaba a creer lo que mis ojos veian... vi como en una fracción de segundos la barda caia completamente destrozada llevando consigo a Lenalee... fue algo tan extraño... a pesar de que solo fueron unos segundos vi como si fuera camara lenta a Lenalee que caia estirando una mano como si pidiera ayuda, quiero ayudarla pero por más que intento mis piernas no me responden... es extraño... como si algo me impidiera moverme..._

Un pensamiento aterrador le cruzo por la mente al ver a Kanda correr para llegar hacia ella...

Usando toda la fuerza que tenia logro moverse al fin... queria llegar con ellos-¡Kanda! ¡por favor no saltes! yo la salvare y...-pero fue tarde Kanda ya habia saltado y abrazaba a Lenalee contra si mismo como si quisiera protegerla con su cuerpo.

Y luego nada…

Se quedó petrificado el angel en la misma posición, impresionado.

-Kanda tu saltaste... eso significa... que no volvere a verte... nunca más oire tu tranquila respiracion cuando duermes y nunca podré decirte lo que yo... pero...¿qué me pasa? ¿por qué mi vista falla?...¿por qué yo?-y alzo una mano para tocarse las mejillas completamente humedas por las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer de sus ojos plateados.

-Asi que... esto se siente cuando se pierde a alguien... es algo tan doloroso, tan triste, tan... tan... ¡KANDA!-y corrio hacia el precipicio. Si tenia que regresar a la orden a recibir una nueva misión entonces por lo menos queria verlo por una ultima vez.

-¿Are?-se sintio desubicado y confundido-acaso... ¿estaba viendo mal?-froto con fuerza su rostro queriendo borrar las lagrimas-entonces...¿es cierto?-una hermosa sonrisa se formo en el rostro del peliblanco quien entre encantado y sorprendido no podia contener su alegria-¡Kanda esta vivo!

Queria llegar lo más rapido posible con él pero... no podia usar sus blancas alas. Se habia prometido a si mismo que nadie más que aquella su persona especial pudiera verlas y... ahora eso no era posible-¿Qué es lo que esta debajo de Kanda?-se preguntó al ver un manto negro debajo del peliazul y de su acompañante.

...

...

...

-_Asi que esta es la muerte... se siente tan extraño pero a la vez tan reconfortante... espero que Lenalee esté bien... ella si merece vivir..._

-Es hora que abras los ojos

_-Esa voz es la de...-_lentamente abrio los ojos ya que estos tardaban en acostumbrarse a la luz y vio a la persona que lo llamaba muy cerca suyo.

-Veo que estas bien-esta persona extendio una mano para tocar la mejilla del confundido peliazul pero la retiro casi al instante como si temiera el contacto.

-¿Lavi?

-Si, dime...

-¿Qué es lo que paso?... y... ¡Lenalee! ¿ella está bien?-sobresaltado trato de levantarse del suelo en donde se encontraba recostado pero no pudo hacerlo ya que algo se lo impedía.

Lavi lo habia abrazado a si mismo impidiendo que hiciera un brusco movimiento.

-Yuu calmate... Lenalee esta bien, la recoste en la banca que esta alla ¿ves?-y lo separo lentamente y señalo el lugar en el que se encontraba la bonita peliverde.

-¿Que le paso?

-Ella solo esta desmayada...parece que la impresión fue demasiado para ella-sonrio de forma amena, al comprobar lo que el shinigami le decia Kanda no pudo evitar dar un suspiro de alivio cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el pelirrojo quien entre asombrado y anonadado observaba como las facciones del peliazul se suavizaban lentemente dandole asi una apariencia totalmente distinta a la acostumbrada.

_-Yuu... se ve..._

-¿Por qué nos salvaste?-la pregunta del peliazul sobresalto al shinigami quien por un segundo se habia perdido en sus pensamientos.-tú habías dicho que no intervendrias en salvar a lenalee.

-Y lo hice

-Eh-Kanda alzo una ceja en desconfianza

El pelirrojo dio un suspiro cansado como cuando un adulto necesita explicarle algo simple a un niño.

-Yuu, es tan simple... yo no tenia permitido intervenir en el destino y salvarla a ella asi que te salve a ti, el hecho de que ella también estuviera en peligro y la salvara de paso es algo redundante ¿no crees?

...

...

...

Una venita se formó en la sien del peliazul.

-¡Idiota! ¡asi que esperaste únicamente el momento que te era más favorable!

El pelirrojo nego con la cabeza y adopto una pose seria-Yuu puede que no lo creas pero los shinigamis tenemos palabra aunque... lo demás... no nos importa-balbuceo lo ultimo.

Alli habia algo extraño ¿porque la persona que quiere matarlo lo salvaba?-pense que tu mision era matarme... ¿no hubiera sido más simple el dejarme morir?

-Ay… Yuu que desconfiado-nego fácilmente y sonrió- no puedo acabar tan rápido con mi diversión ¿cierto?...

-Tsk… lo sabia-susurro

-Es una broma-rio alegre

El peliazul negó con la cabeza pero se dio cuenta de algo suave en las palmas de sus manos…¿acaso… eran?

-Lavi… esto… es… ¿son las plumas de tus alas?

…

…

…

-Si, tal parece que me equivoque en mis calculos al tratar de sujetar a ambos la fuerza hizo que cayera… curioso ¿cierto?. Por un momento dudo al ver la expresion desconcertada del humano al ver el enorme manto negro-pero no te preocupes casi no son nada…

-¡Nada! ¡no mientas! Se que son tus alas…

-_No, no lo veas… no…_

-Yo...solo...tienes razón Yuu-escondió el desconcierto que sentía tras su sonrisa habitual-en realidad no solo es una pequeña parte sino es una gran parte de mis plumas...¡¿es eso lo que querías escuchar?-a pesar de la sonrisa que mostraba su voz se escuchó con un frio desdén.

Ni el mismo sabía exactamente la razón por la que dijo aquello, él solo sabía que le irritaba el hecho de que vieran a través suyo...a través de sus mentiras.

Solo quería hacerle daño, pero se arrepintió casi al instante de ver como la mirada del peliazul cambiaba ligeramente, era culpa.

Un silencio incomodo dio lugar

-Sabes algo Yuu-sin desearlo se voz se suavizo-no me arrepiento de haberte salvado a ti y a Lenalee es más si se presentara otra ocasion lo volveria a hacer.-comento entusiasmado lo último.

-¿Eh?-Kanda alzo una ceja en desconcierto

...

...

...

-¡Estas idiota!

El pelirrojo lo medito muy seriamente-en este caso sí.

-Idiota, ¡acaso quieres que esto vuelva a ocurrir?-le mostro las plumas negras que desaparecian lentamente en sus blancas manos, en un fulgor plateado.

-¡Eso no volvera a pasar!-repiso con una mano en el pecho simulando un juramento

Mirada no conforme por parte de Kanda

-Yuu no te preocupes como soy un shinigami mis alas se demoraran en sanar máximo en una hora

...

...

...

-¡Y quién demonios dice que yo estoy preocupado!

Lavi fingio no escuchar el reclamo ajeno

-Además esta es la primera vez que capturo a dos personas en el aire-hizo un breve puchero para luego con un aire decepcionado llevarse una mano a la cabeza en actitud meditativa-creo que fue una mala idea usar mis alas como amortiguador en la caída pero... no importa ¡mejorare!...lo hare por ti...-y le sonrio a Kanda quien entre confundido y extrañado admiraba la primera sonrisa real que el pelirrojo le la nada este extendió su mano-te ayudare a levantarte.

Por un momento pensó en rechazar su aferta pero habia algo en su mirada que lo obligo a aceptar, tras restablecer su equilibrio solto bruscamente la mano del shinigami y se enfado del consigo mismo por haber aceptado su ofrecimiento

-¿Por qué razón estás haciendo esto?

-Se supone que siempre se debe ayudar a una damisela en peligro

_-Ah...entiendo...Lenalee..._

_-_Aunque esta sea malhumorada ay a veces violenta.

...

...

...

-¡Que dijiste idiota!

-Yuu calmate solo fue una broma-el shinigami sonrio nerviosamente tratando de calmar al peliazul que parecia querer descuartizarlo de un momento a otro-Eto...Yuu deberias tener mÁs consideracion conmigo... sabes... me lastime por salvarte a ti y a Lenalee

Se cruzó de brazos-idiota, estas mintiendo eso se puede ver por la sonrisa tonta que ahora estas usando.

-¡Mi sonrisa no es tonta!-protesto con un falso gimoteo-por cierto...Yuu aun no me has agradecido que te haya salvado-esbozo una sonrisa cinica.

...

...

...

-Yo..._-_Definitivamente no podia decirle algo asi... él no era la clase de persona que podia expresarse con palabras y sobre todo con un idiota que no puede tomarse nada en serio

-Sabes algo Yuu creo que un simple gracias no es suficiente

-¿EH?

-Claro porque despues de todo salve a Lenalee y a ti... asi que eso vale algo más...algo como...-peso una mano en su barbilla en actitud meditativa-creo que si me dieras un beso eso seria suficiente-y sonrio al ver la fuerte impresión del peliazul.

Antes no lo habia golpeado en consideración a lo que habia hecho por él pero...eso ya era demasiado. Con una fuerza violenta casi rayando a lo brutal acerco a sí mismo al pelirrojo tomandolo de la camisa pero detuvo su puño al ver por una fracción de segundos la mueca del dolor del shinigami quien al instante la encubrió con si sonrisa habitual.

_-Entonces...era verdad...el idiota...si se lastimo por... aun cuando no era su deber y...Lavi eres un idiota..._

_-_Eto...Yuu ¿qué te pasa?..._creo que esta vez me excedi-_penso_-Yuu no te preocupes lo del beso solo fue una brom..._

¿Acaso el sentir que el mundo cae bajo tus pies el algo normal? pues es lo que pensaba Lavi en ese instante. Él nunca habia pensado ni siquiera imaginado el hecho de que Kanda en vez de de golpearlo, como habia previsto, le diera un beso en la mejilla.

Se sentia tan idiota y bueno puede que se vea tambien de la misma forma ya que a pesar de que Kanda se separó al instante de nada más hacerlo él aun podia sentir un agradable calor en las sonrojado y lo sabía pero no podia evitarlo, eso y el hecho de que aun confundido mirara fijamente al peliazul quien incomodo bajaba la mirada maldiciendo entre dientes, tal vez avergonzado o arrepentido por lo que acababa de hacer.

-¡Idiota esto no volvera a pasar! ¡entendiste!-y alzo la cabeza mostrando unos hermosos ojos de un azul indescriptible según Lavi pudo apreciar por primera vez.

En realidad la amenaza hubiera sido tal vez más efectiva sino fuera por el ligero y casi imperceptible matiz rosa en las palidas mejillas del peliazul. El pelirrojo asintió firmemente fingiendo temor por la agresividad de Kanda pero interiormente pensaba que tal vez esta podía ser una forma de mostrar algo...de...aprecio.

-¡BAKANDA!

Se escuchó un fuerte grito que arruino el ambiente incomodo que se ceñia entre ellos más irritado que de costumbre volteo a ver a la persona que osaba llamarlo de esa forma.

-¿Enano?-se preguntó a sí mismo al ver a su angel guardián correr para llegar a su lado.

-¡Enano por qué demonios me llamaste asi!... ¿que te paso?-pregunto al darse cuenta del estado del menor, sus ojos estaban cristalizados como si estuvieran a punto de...

-Eres un bakanda-murmuro el menor.

Antes de que Kanda reclamara continuo-no lo sabias pero hay restringiones en las que un angel no puede hacer nada por su protegido...yo pude haber salvado a Lenalee ya que su caida fue accidental pero a ti yo no podria haber hecho algo...tan solo...yo queria continuar a tu lado...no deseaba que estuvieras...solo...de nuevo...-lo ultimo lo murmuro entrecortadamente y se cubrio con un brazo para evitar que Kanda viera las lagrimas que parecian no querer detenerse

Si antes se sentia mal por no haber podido salvara a Lenalee él mismo ahora se sentia fatal por hacerle daño a alguien que parecia preocupado por él o...solo le tenia lastima-se cruzo de brazos molesto al parecer de mal humor_-¡Maldicion!-_ le gustaba que le tuvieran lastima o al menos fingian tenerla..._pero eso no evita que..._

_-I_diota ya deja de llorar te ves patetico-comento con voz cortante.

-¡Bakanda no estoy llorando!-y con la manga de su saco comenzo a restregarse el rostro con fuerza.

-Enano...

-¡No soy un enano!-trato de reclamar totalmente enfadado pero se callo al instante al ver como Kanda detenia su brazo y depositaba en su mano un pañuelo azul-limpiate con esto.

Allen aun sin entender del todo miro continuamente a Kanda y al pañuelo hasta que con una gran sonrisa cerro cuidadosamente el pañuelo en su puño

_-_Gracias.

-Enano no me lo agradezcas-Kanda se cruzo de brazos sintiendose incomodo-ya es humillante para mi el hecho de depender de alguien idiota, enano, estupido y hasta emotivo pero lo es más si el que se supone que es mi angel guardian se lastime por una tonteria... ¡me da igual lo que hagas! ¡pero hazlo lejos de mi!-fingiendo enfado trato de irse cosa que no logro ya que apenas habia dado unos pasos fue detenido por un fuerte agarre. Allen lo habia tomado del brazo.

-Kanda puede que no lo entiendas y tal vez te enfades conmigo pero...-rodeo con ambos brazos el cuello del peliazul y lo abrazo cerrando los ojos ante el contacto.

-Enano...-y por un instante él tambien cerró los ojos sintiendose extrañamente comodo ante aquella presencia y calidez... ¿familiar?-abrio los ojos desmesuradamente al darse cuenta de la situacion, trato de ver la expresion del menor esperando una explicacion pero al no ocurrir esto se atrevio a preguntar-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Yo solo...necesitaba...sentir que...aun estas aqui...

-Cof, cof, cof-tosio insistentemente el shinigami ocasionando que ambos se separaran al instante.-lamento interrumpir pero creo que Lenalee ya ha despertado.

Poco mas de un minuto paso antes de que el peliazul llegara al lado de la joven al verla despertar y con un matiz de preocupacion en su mirada rozo la mejilla de la chica para luego preguntarle-¿estás bien?

-Si, eso creo...solo me siento algo atontada-con una sonrisa algo forzada trato de reincorporarse.

-Lenalee creo que...

-¡Tonta debes descansar!

-Kanda estoy bien, no es mecesario que te preocupes por mi-y le sonrio ocasionando que este incomodo desviara la mirada. Odiaba el hecho de que Lenalee podia leer perfectamente sus sentimientos, como si fuera un libro

Tras sentarse y con una mano descansando en su barbilla la peliverde se animo a preguntar-por cierto... ¿que es lo que paso?

Los tres sintieron caer sobre ellos un cubetazo de agua fria al recordar lo sucedido ¿qué le dirian a Lenalee?

...

...

...

-Por cierto...Lenalee ¿que es lo que recuerdas?-Allen trato que la pregunta sonara lo mas casual posible, no queria meter la pata, lo que no se habia dado cuenta era que al mismo tiempo de hacerlo se formaba en su rostro un pequeño tick nervioso.

-No mucho...recuerdo estar conversando con ustedes y luego nada...

-Te desmayaste

-¿Eh?

-Eto...

-¿En serio?

-Si-aseguro firmemente el pelirrojo cruzandose de brazos. En realidad no le mentia, en verdad si se habia desmayado aunque claro...por otras razones... algo sin importancia...-luego te trajimos aqui para que descansaras

A Kanda y a Allen se le formo una gotita en la sien ¿de verdad le creeria?

-Gracias pero... no hubiera sido mejor para ustedes el dejarme alli y... por cierto ¿se supone que asi es la azotea? ¿donde esta la barda?-murmuro dubitativa lo ultimo

-_Definitivamente es más lista de lo que pensaba _y esbozo una sonrisa arrogante

-kanda-el peliazul reacciono al oirse llamar-podrias decirme la verdad...

-Yo...

Eso era incomodo los ojos violeta de Lenalee lo miraban expectantes y con una mezcla de ansiedad y confianza... _¿por que demonios no le tuvo que preguntar al idiota y al enano? ¿por qué a mi? sobre todo cuando pienso que el mentir es de cobardes sobre todo a una mujer-_bufo cansado-_no le puedo decir la verdad ya que de seguro no me creeria y... eso me podria servir..._

-Todo comenzo hace dos dias

-_Acaso Yuu va a decirle lo de..._

-Cuando desperte no recordaba nada pero me encontre con este estupido-señalo al pelirrojo quien se sobresalto al oirse llamar-quien se presento como un shinigami.

El pelirrojo se toco la frente mostrandose algo confundido-_es un plan algo extraño pero espero que funcione no me gustaria que Lenalee lo tome a mal y bueno...-_se formo una sonrisa fria en su rostro-_que bookman me ordene deshacerme de ella..._

-Primero trato de llevarse mi alma pero al no conseguirlo por "problemas tecnicos"-recalco-desde ahora mi vigila por cierto ese enano peliblanco es mi angel guardian-lo señalo y este casi se cae al oirse llamar

-Ah...por cierto segun ellos no tienes un angel guardian y vas a morir asi que te protegemos hasta que aparezca.

-¡Eh! ¡Kanda que demonios estas hablando!

-¡Enano tú callate!-y lo fulmino con la mirada-de seguro no me crees... ¿cierto? porque es imposible que...

-Kanda te creo

Los tres se quedaron en shock al escuchar la respuesta de la peliverde. Definitivamente eso no entraba en sus planes.

-Kanda te creo por tres razones: primero que nada se que a ti no te gusta mentir, segundo desde la primera vez que los vi senti que eran diferentes... me alegra saber la razon-comento con una sonrisa- y por ultimo yo tambien se de la existencia de los angeles.

-Eh...

-Eto...

-¿Qué?

-Si, pero se equivocaron en algo-con una dulce expresion llevo una mano a su pecho-mi angel no se ha ido él siempre esta aqui, conmigo...

...

...

...

-O una de dos o Lenalee nos esta jugando una broma o por la conmocion ha perdido la razon...Auch-se quejo en verdad adolorido por el golpe que Allen le dio por su comentario.

-Saben algo tengo una idea-emocionada y dando unos cuantos saltitos la peliverde rompio el prolongado silencio-vamonos

-A donde

-Donde viven los otros angeles alli les presentare a alguien importante

...

...

...

-Lenalee realmente ¿estas bien?-Kanda le toco la frente y comparo su temperatura con la suya-no tienes fiebre asi que...-fruncio el ceño-¡Lenalee deja de jugar con nosotros!

-¡Que! ¡Kanda yo no estoy bromeando!-reclamo indignada

-Entonces...-Lavi alzo una mano para dar otra idea-estas delirando

Esta vez fue Lenalee quien se encargo de fulminarlo con la mirada.

_-Las mujeres cuando se enfadan dan miedo o sera que es lo que sucede cuando se esta mucho tiempo con Yuu ... tal vez se le pego su mal caracter..._penso el sobresaltado shinigami

-Allen, Lavi ustedes pueden seguirnos asi que Kanda toma mi mano

-Lenalee no se a que estes jugando pero yo no...

-Kanda por favor

-_Definitivamente no lo pienso hacer es que es algo tan estupido y... ¿por qué la expresion de Lenalee cambio? parece algo decepcionada y... ¿triste?..._esta bien-él tomo la mano de la chica y fingio desinteres al verla feliz nuevamente.

-Ahora cierra los ojos

-No

-¿Por qué?

Ya estaba a punto de perder la paciencia él no estaba para esa clase de juegos

-Lenalee eso ya es demasiado

-Eso no es cierto-la peliverde hizo un puchero enojada-Kanda tu no lo sabias pero cuando eramos niños era yo quien tenia que hacerles entender a los niños que eras un chico y no una niña violenta como ellos aseguraban.

EH...-quedo en shock pero se recupero al instante furioso al notar que Lavi se reia a más no poder en el piso y que Allen no lograba disimular su risa.

-Si no quieres que diga algo más entonces hazlo

-¡Dije que no voy a hacerlo!

-Kanda por favor-la voz de la peliverde se suavizo-confia en podia jurar que las decisiones que tomaba tenian un espantoso patron de 5 minutos de duracion ya que siempre al verla a los ojos terminaba desistiendo-tsk, esta bien-desganado cerro los ojos no esperando nada pero al abrirlos descubrio con sorpresa que el lugar en el que se encontraba le parecia tan familiar pero a la vez tan nuevo.

Las velas que flotaban iluminando el lugar, las personas vestidas de blanco y la oscuridad total del cielo solo podia significar una cosa.

-Esta es la orden oscura...

* * *

Se supone que iba a ser un capitulo mucho más extenso pero como mi tiempo es limitado decidi dejarlo hasta aquí.

Y bueno que mas puedo decir solo que…

**VOTEN POR SU PAREJA FAVORITA**: ¿Kanda con quien deberia quedarse con la persona que lo quiere matar(por el momento) o con la persona que lo quiere proteger?

Bueno esta es una despedida de no se cuanto tiempo... estoy muy ocupada... buu... y a mi que me encanta escribir esta historia... bueno adios...


End file.
